


Игра за Престол

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Королевская Гавань. Сердце Вестероса. Место величественных строений и гордых монументов. Центр научных знаний всех Семи Королевств. Средоточие всего. Символ власти. Кость, которой размахивают перед сворой голодных псов, готовых грызть друг другу глотки за возможность владеть ею. За Железный Трон. За возможность править.И если взбесившиеся шавки открыто враждуют, то Великие Дома ведут себя более пристойно. Благовоспитанно. Они улыбаются. Предлагают свою помощь. А затем всаживают нож в спину.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> арты к фику + карта Вестероса с указанием великих домов https://vk.com/album-171316003_261154513

***

Королевская Гавань. Сердце Вестероса. Место величественных строений и гордых монументов. Центр научных знаний всех Семи Королевств. Средоточие всего. Символ власти. Кость, которой размахивают перед сворой голодных псов, готовых грызть друг другу глотки за возможность владеть ею. За Железный Трон. За возможность править.  
И если взбесившиеся шавки открыто враждуют, то Великие Дома ведут себя более пристойно. Благовоспитанно. Они улыбаются. Предлагают свою помощь. А затем всаживают нож в спину. Это похоже на дружественную игру в шахматы. Когда вы улыбаетесь оппоненту, мерно потягиваете вино, ведете неторопливую беседу. Но в своих мыслях уже просчитываете чужие ходы, ища, что на них ответить. Контратаковать. Потому, что победитель будет только один.

И сегодня вся свора голодных псов была в сборе. Торжественное мероприятие. Восемнадцатилетие королевской дочери Клариссы Моргенштерн. Возможность породниться с правящей семьей, ведь девушка вступила в брачный возраст. Такой шанс нельзя было упускать.

Мариз Лайтвуд все еще недовольно косилась на своего старшего сына Александра.

— В приглашении значилось и его имя тоже, — словно прочитав ее мысли, произнес Роберт.

— Он все равно не женится. Ни на этой девчонке, ни на какой-либо другой, — с презрением отозвалась женщина. — Почему ты до сих пор не отправил его на Стену?

Роберт невозмутимо посмотрел на супругу.

— Потому что Джейс — мой бастард и не сможет править Винтерфеллом, если со мной что-нибудь случится, а Макс еще слишком юн. Когда он повзрослеет, Алек присоединится к Дозору.

— Максу уже семнадцать! Он достаточно взрослый, — возразила Мариз.

— У него ветер в голове. Драки и увеселения. Его решения импульсивны и необдуманны.

— Но то ли дело Алек, да? Твой любимчик. Твоя гордость, — едко улыбнулась женщина.

— Я готовил его как своего первенца. Готовил, дабы он занял мое место. Что бы ты ни думала, я воспитал достойного человека. Достойного правителя.

— Правителя, который никогда не сможет оставить после себя наследников, — напомнила женщина. — Твое место займет Максвелл. Тебе давно пора это понять и уделять ему больше времени.

В ее словах было зерно истины, потому Роберт промолчал. Тем более, что к Мариз направлялся ее брат Макс Трублад, в честь которого они назвали своего младшего сына. Этот мужчина, так похожий на его супругу, в текущий момент правил Риверраном и был холост, потому вполне мог претендовать на руку и сердце Клэри.

Что же до детей семейства Лайтвуд, то минимум двое из них отлично проводили вечер. Изабель познакомилась с очаровательным принцем Хайгардена Саймоном Лавлейсом и мрачным парнем по имени Рафаэль Санд, который приходился внебрачным сыном правителю Дорна Асмодею Бейну. Макс же налегал на горячительные напитки и мило ворковал с красавицей Лилит. А вот Джейс не терял времени даром и уже флиртовал с именинницей. Лишь Алек держался особняком, потягивая вино в гордом одиночестве.  
Джиа Пенхаллоу со своей дочерью Алиной из Орлиного Гнезда беседовали с королевой Джослин и ее отцом Гранвиллем Фейрчайлдом с Драконьего Камня. Имоджен Эрондейл, глава железнорожденных, с привычным стервозным прищуром изучала Лайтвудов. Она так и не смогла простить свою дочь Селин за связь с Робертом. За то, что ее внук теперь носит фамилию Сноу. За то, что северяне подмяли под себя Железные Острова. Но в ее сердце теплилась надежда. У нее все еще был Стивен, который должен был заполучить королевскую дочку. Уж в ком, в ком, а в своем сыне Имоджен не сомневалась.

Алек же, стоя в своем углу, мечтал оказаться подальше отсюда. Он понимал, что его ждет Стена и вечный Дозор. Что он умрет в борьбе с одичалыми или белыми ходоками. А потому топтать королевский мраморный пол уже не входило в его обязанности. Не ему предстояло защищать Винтерфелл, не ему играть в эти придворные игры. И пусть в глубине души он злился на все, что с ним происходило, потому что с пеленок его готовили занять место Роберта. И лишь пару лет назад, когда стало понятно, что он не сможет дать потомство, все резко переиграли. И впереди маячила незавидная участь Вороны. С другой стороны, парень видел, как все происходит. Как брат убивает брата. Как договоры нарушаются. Он понимал, зачем Валентин собрал всех. День рождения Клэри был лишь предлогом. Лидия Бранвелл по ту сторону Узкого моря захватывала все новые и новые владения, заполучила союзников, ей служили три живых дракона. Ее отец, Безумный Король, был убит Валентином. И теперь Лидия намеревалась заполучить свой трон обратно. Если Великие дома поддержат ее, то Моргенштерну не удержать власть.

Логично. Животрепещуще. Только не для Алека. Ему все вокруг казались муравьями, копошащимися в компостной куче, из которой каждый намеревался оторвать и утащить в свое логово кусок побольше, посочнее. Чтобы в первую очередь удовлетворить свои насущные нужды. Но жадность не позволяла им остановиться. И они рвались к власти. К влиянию. И, глядя на все это, Алек понимал, что лучше отморозит задницу за Стеной и падет в битве против одичалых, чем нырнет во все это дерьмо.

— У всех северян такой свирепый вид? — спросил кто-то, обратившись к Алеку.

Он обернулся и увидел мужчину в золотом кафтане, расшитом схематичными изображениями солнца. Эта одежда оголяла торс, демонстрируя висящие на шее многочисленные побрякушки. Ярко-желтые глаза говорившего были подведены черным, а волосы уложены в шипастую прическу.

— Все южане одеваются так откровенно? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Лайтвуд, сохраняя свое мрачное выражение лица.

— Магнус Бейн, — представился дорниец, протягивая руку.

— Александр Лайтвуд, — ответил северянин, пожимая ладонь. — Красный Змей, значит? Наслышан о Ваших боевых навыках.

— Да, я весьма искусен в обращении с копьями, — хмыкнул Магнус, игриво подмигнув.

Алек не нашелся, что на это ответить. Он не встречал столь откровенного флирта в среде высшего общества. Да еще и между мужчинами.

— Александр… Вы тот сын, который планирует податься на Стену?

— Не думал, что новости разлетелись так далеко, что достигли самого Дорна.

— Мой отец предпочитает держать руку на пульсе всех возможных событий.

— Не думал, что моя… мое решение является важной новостью, — сдержанно ответил Алек.

— Все, что касается Великих Домов, зачастую является важным. Даже если на первый взгляд кажется ерундой.

— И что же интересного Вы смогли почерпнуть из того факта, что я стану братом на Стене?

— Я нахожу весьма интригующим Ваше увлечение молодыми людьми. И вижу в этом свой шанс.

— Шанс на что? — недоверчиво спросил Лайтвуд.

— Приударить за Вами, — улыбнулся Магнус.

Алек ничего на это не ответил, лишь плотнее сжал челюсть.

— Вас смущают собственные пристрастия? В этом нет ничего предосудительного. Те, кто обычно делают выбор в пользу мужчин или женщин, упускают половину удовольствия. Я предпочитаю, не отказываться ни от тех, ни от других. Но если Вам милее свой же пол, то это только Ваш выбор.

— Дорнийцы слишком легкомысленно относятся к таким вещам. На севере на это смотрят иначе.

— На севере порицают любовь? Насмехаются над чувствами других и ссылают их на Стену?

Алек нахмурился.

— Нет, это другое. Северяне гибнут из-за тяжелого климата. И кто-то должен продолжать род. Ради выживания и процветания своей семьи.

— Дорнийцы умирают не реже, поверьте. И вопрос здесь не в продолжении рода и выживании, а в закостенелых устаревших взглядах. Но, допустим, они таковы у Ваших родных и окружения. А что скажет сам Александр Лайтвуд?

— Не понимаю, о чем Вы.

— Ваши вкусы строго определенного характера. Вы приняли их, раз сообщили родителям и согласились отправиться на Стену. И вот он я, мужчина, который предлагает Вам провести время вместе. Что Вы на это ответите?

Алек ощутил, как пылает его лицо. Как горят уши.

— Я… мне… не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему же, Александр?

Взгляд Магнуса был таким жарким, плавящим. Слова застревали в горле. Отказать подобному человеку сложно. Практически невозможно. Но и согласиться Алек не мог. Из-за природной робости и смущения. Ведь у него никогда не было никаких отношений. И бросаться в омут с головой в объятия дорнийского принца — так себе идея. Особенно учитывая слухи об этой опасной семейке. Последний пункт был решающим.

— Ответить мягко и вежливо. Или Вы предпочитаете горькую правду?

— Ну, раз мы переключаемся на откровенные разговоры, то лишь с условием, что перейдем на «ты».

— Я не доверяю тебе и твоей семье, Магнус. Вы ведь непреклонные, несгибаемые, несдающиеся. И вы не брезгуете идти по головам.

— Так поступают все в этом зале, дорогой. Разница лишь в том, что дорнийцы более открыты в своих желаниях и предпочтениях. Мой интерес к тебе возник еще до нашей встречи. Когда я впервые услышал твою историю, то подумал, что ты полный идиот. Ты мог молчать. Жениться на девушке, выбранной родителями, и сношаться втихую с каким-нибудь оруженосцем. Но ты признался во всем. Честно и откровенно, как это свойственно делать Лайтвудам. Слишком прямолинейно. Учитывая твое одиночество и скорую ссылку, а также отказ принять мое предложение скоротать вместе часок-другой этой ночью, я делаю выводы, что твое признание ни на чем толком не базировалось. Ты не влюблен, у тебя нет отношений, тебя не застукали в процессе грехопадения. И, при всем при этом, ты добровольно отрекся ото всего, готовый стать Вороном. Ты либо глупец, либо святой.

— Ни тот, ни другой, — невозмутимо ответил Алек. — Я никогда не смог бы обречь кого-либо на несчастье стать моей женой. Потому что я бы не нарушил брачных клятв, но и сдержать их в полной мере, став чьим-то супругом, не смогу. Мое признание было… необходимо.

Лайтвуд мазнул взглядом по белобрысой макушке Джейса. Это был его самый страшный грех — любить сводного брата.

— Знаешь, Александр, я не поменял своего мнения на твой счет. Ты все такой же глупец либо святой. Но при этом адски привлекательный. А теперь, как выяснилось, еще и занятный. Потому мне хотелось бы продолжить наше общение. Так или иначе.

Алек в очередной раз смутился, но постарался не показать этого, спокойно ответив:

— Предпочту вариант с «иначе».

— Будь по-твоему, — спокойно пожал плечами Магнус. — Пойду, составлю компанию отцу. Не скучай, Александр. Постарайся насладиться вечером и общением с приятными тебе людьми, пока ты не ушел в Дозор.

Алек кивнул, подумав о том, стоит ли составить компанию Иззи? Этот Саймон как-то слишком активно проявлял интерес к его сестре. С другой стороны, все Лайтвуды умели постоять за себя. Даже девушки. Потому беспокойство было излишним. Да и беседа с Магнусом занимала все его мысли.

Привлекательный и интересный мужчина предложил ему нечто компрометирующее. И это манило. Сердце екало в груди, замирало, пускалось вскачь. Вот только Бейны были опасными людьми. Их часто сравнивали со змеями. Мудрыми, изворотливыми, хитрыми, ядовитыми и скорыми на расправу. Они жестоко мстили своим обидчикам, всегда были верны союзникам и редко интересовались делами Железного Трона.

Дорнийцы участвовали в войне против Безумного Короля, когда Валентин захватил власть. Тогда дочь Асмодея по имени Элиаса была отдана в жены Себастьяну Моргенштерну. Но это сумасшедший парень убил ее. Жестоко. С садистским удовольствием. С тех пор Дорн оборвал все связи с Королевской Гаванью. И это их первый визит. Валентин настоял на сборе всех Домов, надеясь объединиться перед лицом общего врага — Лидии Бранвелл. Вот только Алек был уверен в том, что для Бейнов это являлось отличной возможностью отомстить. И в подобных предложениях Магнуса Алек видел ни что иное, как желание подобраться к его отцу. Потому что Валентин предложил Роберту стать Десницей Короля. И первенец, любимый сын Лайтвуда — идеальный способ подобраться ближе к правой руке Моргенштерна.

***

Северянин стоял на балконе, глядя на тренировку солдат. Он с большим удовольствием провел бы время на плацу, нежели в украшенных залах, полных представителей высшего общества. Отец с детства приучал его делить тяготы жизни с армией. Быть сильным. К званым вечерам и дипломатии его тоже готовили, вот только душа у Алека к этому не лежала. И чем дольше он находился в Королевской Гавани, тем сильнее его тошнило от всей той лжи и фальши, которая царила вокруг.  
Роберт всегда отличался честностью. И привил это качество старшему сыну. Всем своим детям. Потому пребывание в высшем обществе вызывало ощущение грязи, налипшей на кожу. Такой сковывающей отвратительной массы, от которой нетерпелось поскорее отмыться.

Благо хотя бы мать оставила его в покое. У Мариз был истинный характер Трубладов. Для нее важнее всего были семья, долг и честь. И в глазах женщины первенец нарушил все эти догматы своим признанием. Своей честностью, воспитанной в нем Робертом.

— Скучаешь по боевым подвигам? — спросила Джослин, останавливаясь рядом с юношей.

Алек улыбнулся ей.

— Я больше привык быть солдатом, чем лордом, — ответил он.

— Потому решил выбрать жизнь в Дозоре? С горсткой преступников в вечном холоде?

— Зима близко, миледи. Так что мороз доберется даже до юга.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Ты слишком похож на своего отца, верно?

— К сожалению, не во всем, — признался Алек, — иначе не выбрал бы жизнь на Стене.

— Мой супруг хочет, чтобы Клэри вышла замуж за одного из Лайтвудов. Я предпочла бы, чтобы этим кем-то был ты, Алек, — резко сменила тему Джослин.

Парень на мгновение растерялся. Он не ожидал услышать подобное, да еще и из уст королевы.

— Мне лестно слышать о Вашей благосклонности к моей персоне, но, к сожалению, у Братьев Ночного Дозора не может быть жен. Потому я бы рекомендовал Вам присмотреться к моему брату Максвеллу.

— Давай отбросим этот вежливый тон. Я слышала о твоих увлечениях, из-за которых ты не сможешь жениться. И я пообщалась с твоим братом. А также с тем бастардом Эрондейлом. Поверь, Алек, я не ошибаюсь в своем выборе. Так что подумай над тем, что я сказала.

— Ввиду Вашей осведомленности Вы должны понимать, что для Клариссы такой человек не лучшая партия. Кроме того, претендентов и без моей кандидатуры достаточно.

В глазах королевы блеснул тот огонек, который настораживал Лайтвуда. Всегда доброжелательная, редко о ком-то злословящая Джослин казалась кроткой овечкой. Только вот на деле в ней чувствовалось что-то под стать ее супругу и старшему сыну. Стальная основа. Несгибаемая и непоколебимая. Алек был уверен, что она будет сносить все на своем пути к цели с той же очаровательной материнской улыбкой и сочувствием.

— Александр, вот ты где, — произнес Магнус, приближаясь к ним. На лице королевы застыла приветливая улыбка.

— Принц Бейн, не думала, что Вы дружите с северянами, — произнесла она. В этой простой и светской фразе скрывался завуалированный намек.

— Потому что вас с супругом куда сильнее интересует, с кем общается мой отец, — с вежливой улыбкой произнес Магнус. — Что касается моих отношений с северянами, то их, к сожалению, пока нет. Но я намерен это исправить.

— И циркулирующие вокруг дома Лайтвудов слухи заставили Вас остановиться на кандидатуре Алека? Чтобы предложить дружбу именно ему.

Бейн ухмыльнулся.

— Будь на то моя воля, наши с Александром отношения приняли бы более конкретную форму, нежели дружба. Только мои желания не взаимны.

Джослин с интересом посмотрела на Лайтвуда, после чего произнесла:

— Я слышала, что принц Бейн всегда получает то, что хочет. Так что будь осторожен, мальчик мой. И подумай о моем предложении.

Алек вежливо улыбнулся, в глубине души желая свернуть шею и тому, и другому собеседнику.

— Обязательно, миледи. Благодарю Вас за оказанную мне честь.

Джослин кивнула ему, попрощалась и ушла прочь.

— Может, тоже прогуляемся? — предложил Магнус.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Люблю дышать свежим воздухом. К тому же, хотелось осмотреть столицу.

— Я о себе, Магнус. Зачем ты так открыто предлагаешь себя? Даже не постеснялся озвучить это королеве!

— Потому что я не боюсь своих желаний, Александр. И всегда открыто их признаю. Рассказать о том, что любишь парней, но продолжать их сторониться — глупо. Не находишь?

— Я не боюсь своих желаний, ясно? Я не хочу тебя или кого бы то ни было. К тому же мне, скоро в Дозор. Это просто бессмысленно.

— Секс и удовольствие всегда бессмысленны, но оттого не менее приятны, — с ухмылкой произнес Магнус, после чего коснулся промежности Алека, поглаживая выступ на штанах. — Что касается твоей сдержанности, то здесь два варианта: либо ты импотент, либо не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.

Алек отшатнулся, разрывая контакт, ошеломленный такой наглостью. Дорниец оставался все таким же спокойным и уверенным в себе.

— Признаки жизни подает, так что ты вполне можешь его использовать, Александр. Хотя бы до того, как отправишься на Стену.

— Если это и случится, то не с тобой, Магнус. Так что не делай так. Или в следующий раз я сломаю тебе руку.

Бейн улыбнулся. Снисходительно.

— Что насчет прогулки, Александр? Ты так и не ответил.

Лайтвуд скептически посмотрел на своего собеседника.

— Думаешь, после этих выходок я соглашусь куда-либо пойти с тобой?

— Ты слишком серьезный и слишком правильный, Александр. Ослабь немного контроль. Дай себе волю. Живешь лишь раз. Тем более, ты планируешь покончить со всем, отправившись в вечный Дозор.

— Проблема не в том, что я не даю себе волю. Я не доверяю тебе, Магнус. Не знаю почему, но не доверяю.

Бейн хмыкнул.

— Это верная позиция, Александр. Тебе не стоит доверять никому в Королевской Гавани. Возможно, даже самому себе. Но это не мешает хорошо проводить время.

— Я не из тех, кто склонен хорошо проводить время с врагом.

— Тебе я не враг, Александр. Но даже если бы и стал им, все равно не отказался бы доставить тебе удовольствие.

Лайтвуд нахмурился.

— Это звучит… странно. Ты открыто говоришь, что можешь быть моим врагом?

— Секрет искусного лжеца в том, что он чаще говорит правду. Потому я предпочитаю максимальную откровенность.

— И если я спрошу тебя, почему ты так вцепился в меня со своим предложением потрахаться, то услышу откровенный ответ?

Магнус на мгновении замолчал, оценивая своего собеседника, после чего сообщил:

— Несколько факторов. Первый: ты привлекателен. У меня слабость к высоким парням. Второй: как я уже говорил, ты либо идиот, либо святоша. Любопытство рождает естественное желание узнать человека поближе. В-третьих… я еще не спал с северянами.

— И это все? Такая ерунда заставляет тебя так цепляться ко мне?

— Каждый предпочитает охотиться на своего зверя. Король Валентин питает слабость к кабанам, Лайтвуды — к оленям. А мне доставляет удовольствие добиваться кого-то строптивого.

Алек покачал головой.

— Звучит, как полный бред. Но если это правда, то твои жизненные принципы оставляют желать лучшего.

— Я всего лишь грешник, Александр. Сладострастный гедонист. Но это не мешает мне иметь свои представления о чести и справедливости. Твоих предрассудков не отменят ни мои слова, ни поступки. Так что останемся каждый при своем мнении. И мое предложение весело провести время в силе.

— Не планирую им воспользоваться, так что обрати внимание на кого-нибудь другого.

— Джейс не в моем вкусе. Роберт слишком стар. Изабель приглянулась Рафаэлю. Есть еще твой брат Макс. Тем более, вы похожи. Но это слишком просто.

Алек протяжно выдохнул.

— Ты делаешь это специально, да? Злишь меня, рассчитывая вывести на эмоции.  
Магнус улыбнулся своей загадочной чарующей улыбкой, которая всегда оставляла вопросы без ответа.

Лайтвуд в ответ только фыркнул и ушел прочь. Бейн его бесил. Раздражал. Пытался влезть под кожу. Но Алек этого не допустит. В Королевской Гавани следовало быть осмотрительнее.

***

Роберт Лайтвуд задумчиво склонился над столом, на котором была разложена географическая карта. Он стоял и размышлял, анализируя все возможные варианты. Шпионы докладывали о том, что Лидия Бранвелл разжилась кораблями. Недостаточно, чтобы перевезти все ее войско, но все же… Все же следовало опасаться, что она пересечет Узкое море и атакует Королевскую Гавань.

Вот только Роберт был уверен, что без поддержки хотя бы одного, а в идеале — минимум трех Великих Домов, Лидия не сунется в Вестерос. Это знал он, это знали и все остальные. Оставалось только понять, кто предложит изгнанной королеве свою помощь.  
Едва ли это будут Моргенштерны или Фейрчайлды. В текущий момент они составляют основной костяк власти. Правящая династия. Валентин и Джослин на троне. Гранвилль держит Штормовые земли и Драконий Камень. К тому же, кроме дочери у него больше нет детей. Только внуки Себастьян и Кларисса. Ему нет смысла помогать кому-то в убийстве своих единственных родственников. В Западных Землях Кастерли Рок управляет Серафина Моргенштерн, мать Валентина. Женщина со стальной волей и железной хваткой. Женщина, воспитавшая жесткого и умного человека. Роберт был уверен, что она стоит в тени трона. Невидимая глазу, но ощутимая. Та, кто успешно вкладывает свои мысли и стремления в голову сына.

Так что Лайтвуд отмел эти варианты. Оставались другие Дома. Северяне были верны Моргенштернам. Роберта и Валентина связывала давняя дружба. Потому он здесь. Потому он станет Десницей Короля вместо Старквезера. О последнем Лайтвуд был невысокого мнения. Тщеславный, жаждущий власти. По этим причинам Валентин отстранил его. По этим причинам сюда приехал Роберт. И Ходж доверия не вызывал. Он в любой момент мог переметнуться во вражеский лагерь, лишь бы вернуть былые позиции.

Но вот что касалось остальных семей Вестероса… Здесь Роберт не мог со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что они останутся верны Трону. Особенно его скепсис распространялся на Эрондейлов и Бейнов. Жители Железных Островов в свое время подняли восстание, задолго до свержения Безумного Короля. Тогда Роберт с Валентином перебили почти всех. Осталась лишь Имоджен и ее внук-бастард Джейс, которого Лайтвуды растили, как родного. Он вырос хорошим парнем. Но его злопамятная бабка сделала бы что угодно, лишь бы отомстить. Лишь бы вернуть былое величие. К тому же, Бранвелл требовались корабли. Это единственное, чем могли похвастать железнорожденные. Так что они поддержат новую правительницу. Роберт мог бы поручиться за это.

Если говорить о Бейнах, то здесь все просто. Себастьян убил единственную дочь Асмодея. И если они были настроены отомстить, то свергнуть Моргенштернов с престола было бы лучшим решением. Ну, или Магнусу жениться на Клариссе и убить ее в ответ. Но этот парень больше ухлестывал за Алеком, чем за дочерью короля.

Что касалось Лавлейсов, Пенхаллоу и Трубладов, то с ними все было куда сложнее.  
На мыслях об оставшихся трех Домах в кабинет постучали.

— Войдите, — произнес Роберт.

Как он и надеялся, в помещение вошел его старший сын.

— Ты звал меня? — спросил он.

— Да, Алек, хотел узнать твое мнение.

Парень кивнул и подошел к отцу, бросая любопытный взгляд на карту.

— Так о чем речь? — уточнил он.

— По данным шпионов Валентина, Бранвелл готовит корабли. Скоро она отправится в Вестерос. Чтобы захватить Железный трон.

— Прикидываешь, откуда она начнет наступление? — догадался Алек.

— Не только. Ее атаку легче будет просчитать, если понять, кто ее поддержит.

Паренек кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Что думаешь об этом? — спросил его отец.

— Я не доверяю Дорну. У них есть причины ненавидеть Моргенштернов. До них быстрее всего добираться через Узкое море. И у них есть корабли. Имоджен Эрондейл не скрывает своей ненависти к правящим домам, плюс у нее есть корабли, необходимые Бранвелл.

Роберт кивнул.

— Это одна из основных причин, почему Валентин пригласил ее во дворец.

Алек чуть подумал, после чего сообщил:

— Бранвелл не станет атаковать сразу же. Часть ее войск — дикая орда на лошадях. Их сперва следует высадить. Через Узкое море проще всего добраться до Королевской Гавани, куда она не сунется до момента нападения. Конникам нужен отдых после морского путешествия, к которому они не привыкли. Им нужна земля. Суша. Можно было бы высадиться в Дорне, но пустыня не степи. Да и по земле им придется добираться через Простор или Штормовые Земли. Последние принадлежат Фейрчайлдам, что выдаст их планы с головой. Они не сунутся туда. Остаются владения Лавлейсов. Если они поддерживают Бранвелл, то промолчат или даже поддержат собственными войсками. Вот только…

— Что?

— Это долго. Займет достаточно времени, чтобы мы узнали обо всем. Быстрее и удобнее было бы высадиться в Долине. Оттуда отличный ход для кораблей. Конница сможет пройти быстрее.

— При условии, что Пенхаллоу будут на стороне Валентина.

— У Джии есть дочь, Алина. Она почти достигла брачного возраста. А Себастьян — вдовец, — предложил Алек, вопросительно вскинув брови.

— Она не отпустит ее из Орлиного Гнезда, а Себастьян едва ли согласится туда переехать. У Джии очень… своеобразное отношение к Алине.

— Я слышал, что она кормила ее грудью до девяти лет, — поморщился Алек.

Роберт лишь кивнул.

— Но что им может предложить Бранвелл в обмен на поддержку?

— Это хороший вопрос. Джиа — достаточно закрытый человек. Она редко покидает пределы Орлиного Гнезда и еще реже выезжает из Простора.

— А что было во времена правления Безумного Короля? Или его свержения?

— Тогда еще был жив ее супруг. Он помогал в восстании.

Алек кивнул и задумчиво посмотрел на карту.

— А что насчет Речных земель? Оттуда тоже легко попасть в Королевскую Гавань. Я плохо знаком с дядей Максом…

— Не знаю, Алек. Трублады во времена правления Бранвеллов были на их стороне. Они воевали за Безумного Короля. Но Макс в те времена едва не умер от какой-то болезни. Он около года не поднимался с кровати. Все полагали, что он не выкарабкается.

— А что насчет мамы? — нахмурился парень.

Роберт тактично отвел взгляд, после чего сообщил:

— Ее трудно понять. Мариз — закрытый человек. Она высказывается только по конкретным вопросам, а свои политические взгляды держит при себе.

— Ты… женился на ней из жалости? Чтобы ее не казнили вместе с родителями за предательство?

— С тех пор прошло много лет, Алек. К тому же, она была и остается очень красивой женщиной. Я не жалею, что женился на ней. За эти годы она доказала свою верность. Я доверяю ей. И я доверяю своим войскам. Они не предадут меня, даже если Мариз попытается настоять на помощи Бранвелл.

— То есть ты не исключаешь такой возможности?

— Скорее я не исключаю возможной помощи Макса Трублада. Их семья гордится собственными идеалами.

Парень обреченно вздохнул.

— Я ко многому был готов, когда мы отправлялись в столицу. Но не к тому, что придется воевать против собственной семьи.

— Я надеюсь, что не придется, Алек, — улыбнулся Роберт. — Что думаешь по поводу Эрондейлов и Лавлейсов?

— Имоджен поддержит Матерь Драконов. От железнорожденных ничего не осталось. Это ее шанс возвысить семью. Вот с Лавлейсами сложнее всего… Я почти не общался с Саймоном. И мало что о них слышал.

Роберт кивнул.

— Постарайся разузнать о нем.

— Хорошо, отец.

— И будь осторожен. Опасности могут подстерегать нас где угодно.

— Я всегда осторожен, — заверил Алек.

Роберт кивнул.

— Мне предстоит встреча с Валентином, так что…

— Не буду мешать, — кивнул парень и направился прочь. Тем более, он обещал погулять с Иззи по городу. Сестренке хотелось получше рассмотреть Королевскую Гавань с ее величественной Септой. А заодно наведаться на рынок и скупить целую кучу вещей.

***

Алек мирно таскался за своими младшими братом и сестрой. Они уже обошли половину города, исследовав самые красивые места Королевской Гавани. Попутно троица болтала обо всем и ни о чем. Но парень хотел кое-что выведать у них, потому начал более конкретный разговор.

— Изз, я обратил внимание, что ты часто общаешься с тем бастардом Бейна и Лавлейсом?

— Саймон и Рафаэль, именно так, — улыбнулась сестра. — Они очаровательные. И мне нравится их южный колорит. Это сильно отличается от того, к чему я привыкла.

— Например? — спросил Макс, заинтересовавшись. Ему самому приглянулась дорнийская девушка Лилит, к которой он никак не мог подобрать ключик. Слова Изабель были способны приоткрыть какую-то завесу тайны или вроде того.

— Саймон очень добрый. Даже в Королевской Гавани он успел наведаться в район, где проживают нищие, чтобы раздать одежду и еду. А еще он начитанный и вежливый. Не хочу сказать ничего дурного о Севере, но таких манер я даже в столице ни у кого другого не видела. Рафаэль же что-то вроде довеска к Саймону. Он постоянно таскается вместе с ним. Но мне интересно слушать его рассказы о Дорне.

— И о чем он тебе рассказывает? — вновь поинтересовался Макс.

— Они признают своих бастардов наравне с законными детьми. Те получают наследство и даже могут стать во главе дома. У них чаще заключаются браки по любви, чем по расчету. А еще, Алек, дорнийцы не считают зазорным спать с мужчинами.

— О, братец, может, ну ее, Стену? — спросил Макс. — Махнешь в Дорн, найдешь там себе кого-нибудь.

— Я уже все решил, — отрезал Алек.

— А по мне, это неплохая идея, — вклинилась Иззи, — тем более, ты заинтересовал кое-кого.

Она поиграла бровями.

— Лучше рассказывай дальше о своих ухажерах вместо того, чтобы болтать глупости, — ответил сестре Алек, но кончики его ушей покраснели при упоминании Магнуса. Все же дорнийский принц был весьма эффектным мужчиной.

— Я не уверена, ухаживают ли они за мной, — проворчала девушка. — Саймон такой наивный и милый, что не переходит никаких границ. Даже намеков не делает. А Рафаэль, кажется, и вовсе меня не выносит.

Алек странно посмотрел на Иззи.

— Что-то я запутался… — вмешался Макс. — Два горячих парня общаются с тобой, при этом один –блаженный простофиля, а второй волочится за ним и заявляет, что дорнийцы спят и с мужчинами, и с женщинами? Если все так, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, сестренка.

— Да быть этого не может! Они всю жизнь знакомы. Если бы между ними что-то и было, то они бы не стали общаться со мной вот так вот.

— Во-первых, ты говоришь, что они просто общаются с тобой. Никаких ухаживаний. Во-вторых, раз они много лет дружат, но между ними ничего нет, то это может быть безответным чувством. Тогда ясно, почему Рафаэль тебя недолюбливает, — продолжил дразнить сестру Макс.

Иззи сощурилась и ответила с ехидной улыбкой.

— Зато Рафаэль рассказывал о Лилит. Она является любовницей Асмодея. Слышал об этом?

— Да, я так и понял, учитывая, что они делят общую спальню. Но я же знаю, какие дорнийцы гедонисты. Они не соблюдают верность. Говорят, это одна из причин, по которой Себастьян Моргенштерн убил свою супругу.

— Прежде всего, хочу заметить, — раздался у них за спиной знакомый бархатистый голос, — что мы соблюдаем верность. Просто у нас на нее своеобразный взгляд. Если оба партнера считают допустимыми связи на стороне — это не считается изменой. Также допустим вариант, когда супруги приглашают кого-то еще в свою спальню или чтят моногамию. Все зависит исключительно от решения обеих сторон. Что же до моей покойной сестры Элиасы, то она была старомодной. Считала, что стоит хранить себя до свадьбы и не спать с кем-либо, кроме собственного супруга. Так что эту причину ее убийства можете исключить из списка.

— Магнус! — воскликнула Иззи, широко распахнув глаза. Девушка то закрывала, то открывала рот, стараясь подобрать слова.

— А что, прямо-таки измен как таковых не бывает? Имею в виду, когда один партнер не в курсе того, что второй с кем-то кувыркается? — полюбопытствовал Макс к великому ужасу своего брата и сестры.

Бейн хмыкнул.

— Всякое бывает, Максвелл. Если тебя интересуют текущие отношения моего отца, то Лилит позволяет ему спать с кем ему угодно. Но сама хранит ему верность.

Эти слова смутили младшего Лайтвуда. В той мере, в которой этот наглый мальчишка вообще был способен смущаться.

— А что насчет тебя? — продолжил он свои расспросы.

— Я до сих пор не встретил человека, которому хотелось бы хранить безоговорочную верность или хотя бы взять в законные супруги.

— Но у тебя же кто-то есть, — нахмурилась Иззи. — Мне Рафаэль рассказывал.

Магнус улыбнулся.

— У меня есть трое детей. Два сына и дочь от девушки по имени Камилла Сэнд. Хотя теперь ее фамилия Белкорт.

— Она вышла замуж? — удивился Макс. Бейн кивнул. — Но ты же дорнийский принц! Следующий, кто будет управлять всем. Почему она променяла тебя на кого-то другого. Тем более, я даже не слышал такую фамилию, как Белкорт.

Алек застонал, прикрыв глаза рукой. Ему было так чертовски стыдно за поведение брата, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Макс! Тебе уже семнадцать, зима тебя побери! Пора бы думать, о чем говоришь, — произнес он, убрав руку от лица.

— Все в порядке, Александр. Если бы я счел какой-либо вопрос неуместным, то не удостоил бы его ответом, — произнес Магнус, глядя прямо в глаза старшего Лайтвуда. — В Дорне чаще приняты браки по любви, а не по расчету. Камилла поняла это, встретив Ральфа. Между нами была привязанность и симпатия, не более того.

— То есть, чтобы иметь от женщины троих бастардов, тебе достаточно только симпатии и привязанности? — спросил Алек.

— А ты говоришь, что только я не сдержанный в своем любопытстве, — проворчал Макс.

Магнус вскинул брови.

— Что насчет династических браков, Александр? Многие даже не знакомы со своими будущими избранниками. Между ними ничего нет, даже симпатии. А временами присутствует лишь ненависть. К тому же, у северян тоже есть бастарды. Роберт любил мать Джейса? Или испытывал к ней всего лишь симпатию?

— Воу, это было жестко, — прокомментировал Макс. — Хорошо, что Джейса с нами нет, а не то закончилось бы дракой.

Иззи чувствовала себя несколько некомфортно при этом разговоре, потому попыталась сменить тему:

— Магнус, ты здесь один или?..

— У моего отца один бастард. У тебя три. От одной и той же женщины, с которой ты провел минимум три года, — перебил сестру Алек. — Есть разница между случайной связью с любовницей и долгими годами, которые ты проводишь с женщиной, к которой ничего не чувствуешь.

— Ты ошибаешься, Александр, — возразил Бейн. — Я встречался с Камиллой на протяжении восьми лет. Она мать моих детей. Если бы у меня не было к ней чувств, то не было бы этого всего. Ты просто имеешь в виду конкретную эмоцию. Любовь. Этого по отношению к ней или к кому бы то ни было я не испытывал ни разу. Вот только чтобы ставить мне это в упрек, для начала посмотри на себя.

— В отличие от тебя, я любил, Магнус. Всем сердцем любил. По этой причине я уйду в Дозор. По этой причине я не смогу жениться.

Иззи изумленно раскрыла рот. Для нее и для Макса это была новость. Ни один из них не понимал истинных причин поступков Алека. Или его чувств к кому-то.

— Страсти накаляются! — прокомментировал младший Лайтвуд. — И Магнусу удается разбить раковину нашего братца и выведать его тайны. Вперед, вперед, Дорн! Вытащи из этого смурного типа еще что-нибудь интересное.

— Макс! — одернула его Иззи. — Заткнись.

Но ни Магнус, ни Алек не обратили на них никакого внимания, поглощенные собственным спором.

— Ты положил свою жизнь и все, что у тебя было, к ногам какого-то парня, который даже не знает о твоих чувствах, Александр? И теперь ты бахвалишься этим, потому что пошел на великую жертву ради любви. Но это заблуждения. Потому что, как минимум, тебе стоило бы признаться. И для стоящего поступка следовало не отдавать все, что у тебя было, а сделать то, что принесло бы пользу объекту твоей любви. Твой поступок больше похож на бегство. Бегство от самого себя и того, что ты испытываешь. Ты загоняешь все внутрь, запираешь, но чувствуешь, что засовы уже не держат. Слишком много всего скопилось. Дверь вот-вот распахнется. И ты надеешься оказаться на Стене в момент, когда перестанешь себя контролировать.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься! — вновь встрял Макс. — Алек самый сдержанный и правильный человек из всех, кого я только встречал. А еще он правдоруб. Так что внутренних демонов у него нет.

Парнишка толкнул своего братца в плечо. Тот перевел на него взгляд и увидел подбадривающую улыбку Макса.

Иззи предпочла не встревать в этот разговор вовсе. Она жалела, что услышала все это. Жалела, что поняла, о ком говорил Алек. Словно спасительный лучик света позади Магнуса появились Саймон с Рафаэлем.

— Вот ты где, — чуть хрипловато произнес сводный брат Бейна.

— Я так рада вас видеть! — тут же подхватила Изабель, натягивая свою самую вежливую улыбку. — Мы собирались на базар. Прогуляетесь с нами?

— Конечно, с удовольствием! — улыбнулся Саймон, который был не в силах отказать просьбе леди.

Макс подтолкнул брата, хлопнув его по спине, и двинулся вместе со всеми в сторону торговых площадок.

Магнус с Алеком обменялись последними говорящими взглядами, после чего примкнули к процессии. И если Бейн держался, как и всегда, свободно и вальяжно, то Лайтвуд замкнулся в себе и просто следовал за всеми молчаливой тучкой.

***

Вечером все королевские гости присутствовали на званом ужине. Более тоскливого и насквозь пропитанного фальшью мероприятия Алек и вообразить не мог. Обычно они слонялись по комнате, кто-то танцевал, но чаще все группировались по кучкам. Это было скучно, но он хотя бы мог выбрать укромный тихий уголок, в котором не прочь был отсидеться.

Сегодня же всех рассадили за столом в форме буквы П. За центральной частью сидел Валентин с супругой, их дочь Клэри и сын Себастьян. По правую руку от них расположились Лайтвуды, Бейны и Лавлейсы, по левую сторону сидели Трублад, Фейрчайлд, Эрондейлы и Пенхаллоу, а также Ходж Старквезер.

С одной стороны стола сидели Мариз, Роберт, Макс, Изабель и Алек, с другой — Лилит, Асмодей, Рафаэль, Саймон и Магнус.

— Хотите о чем-то спросить? — задал вопрос правитель Дорна, улыбнувшись супруге Лайтвуда.

Женщина растерялась на мгновение, после чего сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Нет, ничего такого, — солгала она.

Асмодей вскинул бровь.

— Мне показалось, что Вас волнуют нарушенные нами правила рассадки гостей.

— Ничуть, — Мариз улыбнулась своей отточенной годами светской улыбкой.

— Разве вы их нарушили? — со свойственной ему беспечной прямотой спросил Макс.

Асмодей ухмыльнулся, заметив смятение на лицах родителей этого парнишки.

— Магнус должен был сидеть рядом со мной вместо Рафаэля. Напротив тебя.

Макс нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы задать очередной глупый вопрос, когда его перебила Мариз, стараясь выровнять ситуацию:

— Не думаю, что такие мелочи, как нарушение правил рассадки, столь значимы в наше время.

— О, так вы по этой причине посадили старшего сына в конец стола? Новая мода? — поддела Лилит.

Обсуждать эту тему Лайтвудам не хотелось, но Роберт сдержанно ответил:

— Это место предназначено для следующего правителя Дома. Алек решил стать братом Ночного Дозора. Так что его место по праву займет Макс.

Асмодей окинул парнишку таким откровенно-пожирающим взглядом, что сомнений не оставалось: он сожрет Макса с потрохами, если это потребуется.

— А вот мой сын предпочел компанию приглянувшегося ему Лайтвуда. Кто я такой, чтобы портить мальчику веселье, — произнес Бейн-старший.

— Обо мне бы кто так заботился, — тихонько проворчал Макс, но сидящие рядом люди его услышали.

— Да, я слышала, что пристрастия Вашего сына совпадают с тем, что нравится Алеку, — скривила губы Мариз.

Прежде чем ей ответить, Асмодей бросил взгляд на Алека.

— В Дорне подобные предпочтения не считаются чем-то извращенным, в отличие от Севера. К тому же, Ваш сын — лакомый кусочек. Я более чем могу понять своего сына. Но, как родитель, я, безусловно, уступлю эту привилегию ему. — Бейн улыбнулся одним уголком губ и перевел взгляд на Макса. — Тем более, незаменимых людей нет.

Парнишка значения этого взгляда не понял. А вот его родителям это явно не понравилось.

— Ваша спутница не возражает против подобных речей? — осведомилась Мариз.

— Ничуть, — хмыкнула Лилит. — Для меня главное, чтобы он был счастлив. Это, знаете, качество, которое даже некоторым матерям не дано.

Этот камень в огород Мариз и ее отношения к Алеку не прошел незамеченным. Намеки Лилит всегда были кристально прозрачными. Асмодей рассмеялся, заметив вытянувшиеся лица четы Лайтвудов.

— У меня слабость к персонам, склонным к излишней откровенности и прямоте, — его взгляд вновь скользнул к Максу. — Я слышал, что это отличительная черта вашей семьи.

— Это одна из причин, по которым Валентин назначил меня Десницей Короля, — решил переменить тему Роберт. — Слышали о передвижениях Бранвелл?

— За этими передвижениями следит каждый в Вестеросе, — улыбнулся Асмодей.

— По-вашему, что она предпримет дальше?

— Понятия не имею, — улыбнулся Бейн. — Но будь я на ее месте, так и осел бы в заливе работорговцев.

— Почему же? — нахмурилась Мариз.

— Она уже захватила там власть. Получила влияние. Сразу в нескольких цивилизованных местах, не считая дотракийских дикарей. Зачем менять все это на мифическую, иллюзорную власть в Семи Королевствах, где ты, по сути, будешь руководить только Королевской Гаванью.

— Здесь ее родина, ее корни! Здесь прожили поколения ее семьи, — возразила женщина.

— Похоже, Вам следует интересоваться дальнейшими действиями Лидии Бурерожденной у собственной супруги. Она понимает эту женщину куда лучше меня.

— А я думаю, что осесть по ту сторону Узкого моря было бы логичнее и правильнее, — произнес Макс. — Будь я на ее месте, так бы и поступил. Тем более, в Заливе Работорговцев столько красивых женщин! Сутками бы сидел и любовался.

Асмодей снисходительно посмотрел на младшего Лайтвуда. И впервые его удостоила взглядом Лилит, заметившая в болтливом юнце все те качества, которые так ценит Бейн-старший.

Изабель тем временем не обращала внимания на политические беседы родителей или хмурые выражения лица Алека. Девушка ушла с головой в беседу с Саймоном и Рафаэлем. С первым, как оказалось, у них есть страсть к цветоводству. Только в условиях холодного севера лишь самые стойкие цветы могли выдержать суровую погоду. Зато у Лавлейсов был красивейший розариум и огромный цветник. С Рафаэлем же их объединяла страсть к охоте и скачкам. Пожалуй, в этот вечер впервые с момента их знакомства дорниец более-менее вежливо и заинтересованно беседовал с Иззи.

Что же до Алека, то он ждал тихого вечера рядом с сестрой и Саймоном, которые будут болтать без остановки, оставив его в покое. Но вместо этого напротив уселся Магнус. Они повздорили с утра, и с тех пор даже парой слов не обмолвились. Алек чувствовал себя неловко. Старался не отводить взгляд от тарелки и работал челюстями так, словно не ел по меньшей мере трое суток.

— Хороший ты нагулял себе аппетит, Александр.

Парень оторвал взгляд от тарелки, посмотрел на забавляющегося его поведением Магнуса, разозлился, кивнул и вернулся к трапезе.

— Как жаль, что вашего светловолосого братца посадили не за этот столик. Мне было бы очень интересно с ним познакомиться поближе.

— Зачем это? — настороженно спросил Алек.

— Так, пустяки. Хотел прояснить для себя пару аспектов.

— Каких еще аспектов?

— А ты не в меру любопытен, Александр.

— Когда речь идет о моей семье, я всегда проявляю повышенное внимание.

— Я это запомню, — пообещал Магнус.

— И все-таки?

Бейн вопросительно приподнял бровь, словно не понимал, о чем спрашивает Алек.

— Что тебе нужно от Джейса?

— Ничего, Александр. Всего лишь праздный интерес.

— Может, разовьешь эту тему и объяснишь, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Нашу утреннюю беседу, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Просто сопоставил между собой пару фактов и пришел к определенным выводам.

Лайтвуд побледнел.

— И к каким выводам ты пришел? — спросил он.

— Хочешь обсуждать это здесь? — Магнус многозначительно посмотрел на Алека, а затем скользнул взглядом по всей его семье. — Я бы с большим удовольствием обсудил все в более приватной обстановке.

Лайтвуд прищурился.

— Это такая хитрость, чтобы заманить меня к себе?

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Если ты готов услышать мою теорию немедленно, то нам необязательно откладывать беседу. К тому же, это может быть твоя спальня, а не моя.

Алек стушевался и молчал, не зная, что стоит ответить на это приглашение.

— Свирепый и могучий северный волк испугался южной змейки? Боишься, что не сможешь выставить меня за дверь? — поддразнивал Бейн.

— Ты недооцениваешь мой боевой опыт, — фыркнул Лайтвуд.

— Или слишком хорошо оцениваю свои навыки. Те, которые не относятся к боевым искусствам.

— Ты слишком уверен в себе.

— Мне расценивать это как приглашение, Александр?

Парень нашарил взглядом знакомую белобрысую макушку за соседним столом и с явной опаской кивнул Магнусу.

***

Ближе к полуночи Магнус явился в покои Алека. Парень заметно нервничал. То ли страшась того, что Бейн узнал его тайну, то ли не привык принимать в своей спальне мужчин. Особенно когда тот явился в таком виде, словно пришел на свидание. С подведенными глазами, с распахнутой на груди золотой накидкой.

Алек сглотнул и спросил, махнув рукой на столешницу с вином, фруктами и чем-то еще:

— Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Магнус внимательно посмотрел на него и честно ответил:

— Тебя.

— Я имел в виду не это. И ты пришел, чтобы поговорить.

Алек отвел взгляд, нервничая.

— Что ж, раз ты хочешь побеседовать, то давай начнем с этого.

— Начнем? — спросил северянин, раздраженно посмотрев на Магнуса. — Ты слишком самоуверен. Думаешь, всегда будешь получать то, что хочешь? Просто щелкнув пальцами.

— В Дорне ничто и никогда не дается просто так, Александр. Победу получает тот, кто оказался сильнее, хитрее, выносливее.

— И какой же ты со мной? Сильный, хитрый или выносливый?

— Откровенный. Впрочем, я солгу, если не скажу: очень рассчитываю, что выносливость мне тоже пригодится.

— Столько усилий ради какого-то секса? Я в это никогда не поверю.

Магнус улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил, что люблю сложные задачи.

— Лучше расскажи мне про Джейса. Зачем он тебе? Или это твоя следующая цель?

— Ты моя единственная цель, Александр.

— Не увиливай от ответа! — потребовал он.

— Хорошо. Путем нехитрых размышлений я пришел к выводу, что Джейс — тот, о ком ты говорил утром.

— Ошибаешься! Это не он! — пылко воскликнул Лайтвуд, чувствуя, как кончики ушей горят. Лгать он никогда не умел.

— Меня это не касается, — спокойно ответил Магнус, медленно приближаясь к парню.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Алек, нахмурившись.

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался? — спросил Бейн, не отрывая взгляда от губ парня.  
Тот нервно облизнулся, но промолчал. Просто не знал, как лучше ответить. И что вообще делать. С подобным напором он еще ни разу не сталкивался.

Магнус посмотрел ему в глаза, затем вновь взглянул на губы Алека и медленно приблизился. Если бы северянин возражал или не хотел этого, он смог бы оттолкнуть его или отступить. Но Лайтвуд впал в оцепенение. Сражаться, как волк, до последней капли крови, отстаивать свои идеалы, вести переговоры, разрабатывать боевую стратегию — это все было знакомо Алеку. Но вот это вот все… К такому его никто не готовил.

Губы Магнуса были нежными. Мягкими. Прикосновение трепетным, терпеливым. Алек так же целует сестру на ночь. Вот только от действий Магнуса его ноги стали ватными, сердце застучало обезумевшей птицей. Гипнотический взгляд, призывающий ответить, — и Алек забывает, как здраво мыслить. Очередное прикосновение. Более настойчивое. Подвижное. Влажные губы скользят по его губам. Они двигаются, дразнят. И Алек слышит собственный постыдный стон, который его смущает.

Лайтвуд решил отстраниться, но в этот момент Магнус положил ладони ему на поясницу и притянул к себе. Прижимаясь. Лаская. Пытаясь проникнуть языком в его рот. И Алек почему-то не возражает. Его распирает любопытство: каково это — целоваться? И он неуверенно приоткрывает рот. Его захлестывают ощущения. Странные, непривычные, влажные. Кажется, он в очередной раз стонет. Но Алек не уверен. Он уже ни в чем не уверен. Словно мальчишка, впервые дорвавшийся до чужих ласк и прикосновений. Черт, да ведь он таким и был! Наивный, неопытный, податливый.

Уверенные действия Магнуса пьянили. Распаляли. Вызывали желание. Раствориться. Познать. Вкусить этот плод. И Алек решил послать куда подальше свои принципы и сдерживающие его барьеры. В конце концов, он не станет доверять Бейну. Не выдаст ему каких-то тайн. И вскоре его ждет Стена. Вечный Дозор. От одного раза, от мгновения слабости не может быть дурных последствий, правда? В его положении хуже не станет.  
Эти выводы словно освободили его. Раскрепостили. Пробудили дремлющее любопытство. Инстинкт исследователя. Что ты чувствуешь, прикасаясь к другому человеку? Что лучше сделать, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие? Как не помереть от переполняющих его в этот миг ощущений? Он надеялся найти ответы на все эти вопросы. Сегодня же. Вместе с Магнусом.

Бейн почувствовал новый виток податливости Алека. Его робкие прикосновения. Любопытство. Нежность. Это пьянило сильнее винных запасов папочки Асмодея. Будоражило, разгоняя кровь. Он полагал, что Лайтвуд будет сопротивляться. Или вести себя отстраненно. Лежать бревном. Неопытные люди, которых долгое время приходилось уговаривать, редко демонстрировали разнообразие своего поведения. И в этом случае Магнус ожидал чего-то подобного.

Но Алек начал стаскивать с него одежду. Жадно пожирать взглядом. Исследовать каждый кусочек. Он пускал в ход язык, губы, пальцы. Сам же постанывал, сам подставлял свою шею для укусов и поцелуев. Улавливал малейшее движение-желание Магнуса. И, черт подери, как же этот мальчишка стонал! Так сладко. Искренне. Запрокидывая голову. Жмурился от удовольствия. Его сбивчивое дыхание. Блестящие восхищенные глаза. Все это сводило Магнуса с ума. Он и не думал, что холодные с виду северяне могут быть такими жаркими в горизонтальной плоскости.

Поведение Алека, его пылкая жаждущая натура, так разительно отличающаяся от привычного угрюмого воина, побуждали Магнуса выложиться по полной. Доставить неземное наслаждение. Томное, сладкое, обжигающее. Такое, которое парень будет вспоминать еще долго. Даже на Стене.

Наблюдая, как Алек получает удовольствие, как нервно кусает губы, как выстанывает сбивчивые просьбы не останавливаться, продолжать, Магнус поймал себя на мысли, что этот образ надолго сохранится в его памяти. Особенно в тот момент, когда северянин достиг высшей точки наслаждения и его тело, скованное и напряженное, как тетива лука, расслабилось и обмякло. Как выражение его лица смягчилось. Стало таким беззащитным, смущенным. Алек сейчас был таким сладким, теплым и уютным, что Бейну не захотелось покидать его. Они уснули изможденные, перепачканные, лежа в объятиях друг друга и обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями благодарности.

***

С утра Лайтвуд проснулся первым. В силу привычки его пробуждение было ранним. Можно сказать, предрассветным. И не самым приятным. Все тело ныло и болело. Липкая кожа, вся стянутая и склеенная. Гадкое ощущение. А рядом лежал Бейн. Магнус Бейн. Его вчерашний любовник. В этот момент Алек злорадно радовался всем тем неприятным и болезненным ощущениям, которые раздирали его тело. Так ему и надо, идиоту.

Он поднялся и направился к тумбе с кувшином с водой и небольшому тазу. Обычно это использовалось для утреннего умывания. Но парень смочил полотенце и принялся оттирать свое тело. Водил прохладной тряпицей по коже до покраснения. Стремясь скрыть следы собственного падения.

Когда эти процедуры были закончены, и Алек, наконец, оделся, пришло время выставить гостя за порог. Ему было стыдно смотреть Магнусу в глаза, потому он старался загнать это чувство смущения в самые глубины своего подсознания. Заменить эти эмоции другими. Например, гневом.

— Поднимайся, — велел он, тряхнув Бейна за плечо.

Дорниец сонно разлепил веки и вопросительно посмотрел на Алека.

— Утро. Тебе пора.

Магнус вскинул брови и посмотрел сквозь окна на неловко пробивающийся из-за горизонта рассвет.

— Это, по-твоему, утро? — хрипло спросил он.

— Как видишь, я уже на ногах.

— Не будь занудой, Александр! К тому же, я рассчитывал на более приятное пробуждение. Как насчет поцелуя?

Кончики ушей вновь предательски загорелись, но Лайтвуд оставался серьезным и собранным.

— Забудь обо всем. Ты получил то, что хотел. Теперь можешь оставить меня в покое. И выметайся уже.

Магнус сладко зевнул, потянулся и встал с постели. Обнаженный, прекрасный и самоуверенный. Алек отвернулся, смутившись.

— Ты считаешь, что предлагая тебе секс, я просто использовал тебя, чтобы постыдно сбежать при первой же возможности? — спокойно спросил Бейн, направляясь к почти пустому кувшину. Он только цокнул языком, но решил, что оставшейся воды ему хватит. — Одолжишь полотенце?

— Сам возьми. Они в тумбе, около которой ты стоишь.

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Боишься приближаться ко мне, Александр?

— Меня смущает твоя нагота, — выпалил парень.

— Смущает или соблазняет? — поддразнил Магнус. — И ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Алек промолчал, нервно таращась в окно и слушая плеск воды.

— Как твое самочувствие? — вновь попытался завязать беседу дорниец.

— Паршиво, — откровенно, с какой-то толикой исступления признался парень.

Магнус нахмурился.

— Думаешь, тебе стоит наведаться к мейстеру?

Алек фыркнул.

— С чувством раскаяния он едва ли мне поможет.

— Ты сожалеешь о произошедшем? — осторожно спросил Магнус.

— Мечтаю, чтобы это воспоминание стерли из моей памяти.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь плеском воды. Когда Бейн закончил обмывать себя, он подошел к груде своей одежды и начал одеваться. Эта ситуация одновременно радовала и злила Алека еще сильнее.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Магнус.

Лайтвуд обернулся и впервые взглянул на своего гостя. Непричесанного, без грамма косметики. Такого естественного.

— Никогда не сожалей о поступках, продиктованных сердцем, Александр. Они всегда самые честные. Мне было хорошо с тобой. И произошедшее между нами не являлось какой-то данью моему спортивному интересу или списку побед и достижений. Я захотел тебя с момента нашей первой встречи. И теперь, узнав тебя лучше, это желание не изменилось.  
Алек ничего не ответил на эти слова. Просто смотрел на Магнуса во все глаза, будто пытаясь уловить фальшь.

— Тебе пора, — сухо произнес Лайтвуд.

Магнус улыбнулся и направился к выходу.

— До встречи, Александр, — попрощался он, не оборачиваясь.

***

Весь день Алек ведет себя, как последний трус. Торчит в собственной комнате или в библиотеке. Как он заметил, это место меньше всего пользуется спросом у визитеров. Чаще сюда приходят лишь королевский мейстер да его помощники. На самом деле парень и сам предпочел бы завалиться на плац и успокоить нервы, выбив из кого-нибудь дух. Но. Есть одно большое «но». Любой, кто захочет его отыскать, направится именно туда.

Он тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся в книгу, которую якобы читал. На деле же глаза бегали по страницам, но в сознании не закреплялось ни единого слова. Все мысли снова и снова возвращались к Магнусу. Черт. Предательское тело все еще помнило его прикосновения. И таяло от одной мысли. Бейн был нежным, чутким, внимательным. Он дал Алеку все, о чем тот мог лишь мечтать! И даже больше. В объятиях этого человека не ощущалось отчужденности или насмешки. Скорее, напротив. Алек впервые почувствовал себя желанным. На него впервые смотрели с восхищением и нежностью.

Парень считал собственные эмоции неправильными. Уродливыми. Словно он мечтательная барышня, которую совратил негодяй. В голове снова и снова звучала предупреждающая фраза: не стоит доверять Бейнам. Не стоит. Он обманется, если пойдет на поводу у собственных эмоций. К тому же, если он поддастся слабости и наваждению, то это все может вызвать чувство привязанности. Это все не для него. Он будущий брат Ночного Дозора. И лучше не забивать себе голову глупостями.

— Вот уж не думал застать тебя здесь! — раздался удивленный голос Макса.

Алек посмотрел на брата.

— Еще удивительнее, что ты явился сюда. Здесь нет ни алкоголя, ни женщин.

Макс покраснел.

— Я не такой уж и гуляка, ясно? И читать мне нравится. Что бы ты там ни думал, — проворчал парнишка.

— От кого прячешься? — поддразнил Алек, решив, что беседа с братом отвлечет его от глупых ненужных мыслей.

Макс покраснел и выдал:

— Ни от кого, ясно? Я не ребенок, чтобы отсиживаться в самой непопулярной комнате замка ради того, чтобы избежать встречи с кем-то.

Эти слова (явная ложь) заставили Алека прикусить язык. Он не хотел смущать брата, бестактно засовывая свой любопытный нос в его жизнь. К тому же, Лайтвуды мыслят и поступают одинаково. Ведь и сам Алек занимался тем же самым: отсиживался в самом тихом месте, которое только пришло ему на ум, лишь бы не сталкиваться с Магнусом.

— Если захочешь рассказать о чем-то или поделиться, я здесь, — подбодрил он Макса.

Парнишка раскрыл рот, желая возразить или выпалить очередную тираду на тему самостоятельности и зрелости, когда вдруг осекся. Он несколько секунд молчал, после чего спросил:

— Как ты понял, что предпочитаешь парней?

Алек поперхнулся слюной. В какой-то миг ему показалось, что брат все понял. Что этой ночью Лайтвуд пал ниже некуда.

— С чего такой вопрос?

— Обычное любопытство. Сам же предложил поболтать о чем-нибудь, — беспечно пожал плечами Макс. Но в этом движении было что-то нервное.

Алек поджал губы, но все же решил ответить.

— Я влюбился. И объектом моих чувств оказался парень.

— И все? — удивился Макс. — А как же девушки?

— К ним у меня никогда не было тяги или… желания.

— А ты пытался?

Алек нехотя кивнул. Жуткая постыдная случайность, о которой и вспоминать не хотелось.

— То есть… на девушек у тебя даже не встает? Совсем-совсем? Это странно, когда у тебя вызывает желание любой человек, независимо от пола?

— Не встает, — медленно ответил старший Лайтвуд, злясь. — Мне неприятно обсуждать подобные вещи.

— Да, прости. Последний вопрос. Ты пробовал делать это с парнем? То есть… я к тому… разве это может приносить удовольствие?

Этот вопрос выбил из колеи. Будто ударил под дых. Промчался по самому болезненному и нежеланному сейчас воспоминанию. Вместо ответа Алек поднялся и пошел к выходу, направляясь на плац. Это было жизненно необходимо. Выплеснуть гнев, тоску, страх, презрение к самому себе. Что угодно, лишь бы не сорваться на своем излишне бестактном брате. Или ком-либо ином.

— Я не хотел обидеть! — выкрикнул ему вслед Макс. — Ничего такого, правда!

На самом же деле этот вопрос был важен для него. Для юного запутавшегося мальчишки, попытавшегося окольными путями выведать опыт старшего брата. Вот только скажи он все напрямую, Алек был бы более откровенным. А так вышло лишь очередное недопонимание и вопросов больше, чем ответов… А идти с подобными признаниями к кому-то из дорнийцев Макс бы не стал.

Так что оставался запасной вариант — библиотека. Место, где прячутся от своих страхов.

***

Этим вечером вместо удушливого ужина был очередной светский прием, на котором Роберт таскал Алека от одного главы дома к другому, беседуя обо всем и ни о чем. На самом же деле он завуалировано пытался разузнать о планах всех великих семей Вестероса касательно Лидии Бранвелл.

Алек держался молодцом почти со всеми. Со всеми, кроме правящей семьи Дорна. Асмодей стоял рядом с Магнусом и о чем-то беседовал с сыном, покручивая в пальцах бокал с вином. Заметив подошедших к ним Лайтвудов, он улыбнулся.

— А где же Ваш младший сын? Ваш преемник, имею в виду.

Это было сказано беззлобно, скорее с любопытством.

— Он что-то не то съел и предпочел не посещать этот раут, — произнес Роберт.

— Какая жалость. Передайте ему мои искренние пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, — улыбнулся Асмодей.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Лайтвуд.

Магнус молчал, внимательно глядя на Алека, который смотрел на что угодно: начиная от серьги в ухе Асмодея, заканчивая собственными начищенными до блеска ботинками.

— Как прошел твой день, Александр? — спросил он. — Я видел твою тренировку. Ты яростно выколачивал из противников все, что только можно.

Парень покраснел и сдержанно ответил:

— Было соответствующее настроение.

— Настроение выплеснуть собственные эмоции? Я знаю еще несколько отличных вариантов помимо искусства войны.

Алек смутился и злобно посмотрел на Магнуса, намекавшего на произошедшее между ними. В ответ на это дорнийский засранец нарочито медленно облизнул собственные губы. И Алек залип на них. Просто таращился, как какой-то псих.

— Я слышал, что Лидия Бранвелл получила несколько новых кораблей, — произнес Роберт, возвращаясь к делу.

— Парочкой больше, парочкой меньше. На том, что у нее есть сейчас, эта дама не сможет переправить через Узкое море все свои войска. Если, конечно, ей не поможет некто с большой флотилией, — улыбнулся Асмодей, красноречиво взглянув на Имоджен. — Когда ты последний из своего рода, терять нечего.

Роберт нахмурился.

— Наличие кораблей не делает человека причастным к заговору. У Дорна их тоже достаточно.

— У всех семей с доступом к морю достаточно кораблей. Вот только у Эрондейлов их больше всего. Они загнаны на свои Железные Острова, как дикие звери в клетке. Они отребье, с которым не считаются и не приглашают на званые ужины. Они угнетены не меньше Бранвелл. Так что у Имоджен есть мотив и точки соприкосновения с Матерью драконов.

— Но прямых доказательств ее причастности нет. Корабли железнорожденных не выходили из порта. Вот если бы у Вас были доказательства.

— Вы всего лишь спросили мое мнение, — хмыкнул Асмодей. — Но раз Вам требуется помощь в поисках доказательств, я постараюсь что-нибудь выяснить.

— Зачем Вам это? — спросил Роберт.

— Скажем так, Дорн хотел бы подружиться с Лайтвудами, — ответил он.

В этот момент Алек покраснел, как черт, посчитав, что Асмодей все знает о них с Магнусом.

— Север и Юг слишком разрозненны. Какой смысл в подобной дружбе? — поинтересовался Роберт.

— Речь идет о личном факторе. Потому можете приравнять мою помощь к сердечному порыву.

Пока их отцы беседовали, Магнус не спускал глаз с Алека. Он вел себя с ним так же, как и всегда. Вежливо, учтиво, не забывая о намеках и флирте. Это смущало парня. Особенно в свете такой благосклонности Асмодея, которую старший из сыновей Лайтвуда полностью приписывал себе, не зная о тех взглядах, которые глава дома Бейнов бросал на его младшего брата Макса весь предыдущий вечер.

Когда празднество было закончено, Алек одним из первых сбежал в свою спальню. Он сидел и таращился на дверь, ожидая, что вот-вот она откроется и на пороге окажется Магнус. Ведь он намекал на это. Множество раз намекал. И Алек бы не признался даже себе, но он ждал его. Надеялся, что тот придет.

И когда он засыпал этой ночью в одиночестве на своей большой кровати, то сожалел о том, что Магнус не разделит с ним сегодня ложе.

***

Днем следующего дня Алека нашел слуга их семьи Черч, сообщив, что отец разыскивает его все утро. Что ж, в просиживании штанов в библиотеке были и свои минусы.  
Когда Лайтвуд вошел в помещение, где обычно собирался Малый Совет, здесь вовсю шли активные споры. Каждый отстаивал какую-то точку зрения, и Алек не сразу смог понять, что является предметом обсуждения. Зато он отметил почти стопроцентную явку. Валентин и Джослин сидели во главе стола. Их безумного сына Себастьяна здесь не было. Гранвиль Фейрчайлд стоял рядом с дочерью, мрачно помалкивая. Около Валентина сидел новый Десница Короля — Роберт Лайтвуд. С ним был нервничающий, не находящий себе места Макс. Далее шел их дядя Трублад и Джиа Пенхаллоу. По другую сторону сидели Асмодей и Магнус Бейны, Саймон Лавлейс, Имоджен Эрондейл и Ходж Старквезер.

Алек подошел к своему отцу.

— Как я рад, что ты здесь! — сообщил Макс. Он выглядел бледным и нервным. Подобные сборища всегда были безразличны младшему Лайтвуду. Он никогда их не боялся.

— Ты вчера отравился? — удивленно уточнил Алек вполголоса, маскируя свой вопрос под общим гвалтом. — Я думал, ты не хотел попасться кому-то на глаза.

Макс закусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.

— Поговорим об этом позже? — уточнил Алек, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на общий разговор, дождавшись неуверенного согласия, он сжал плечо Макса в безмолвной поддержке, после чего стал прислушиваться ко всеобщим обсуждениям.

— Я получил ворона от отца, — произнес Саймон. — Он завершил свои дела и едет в Королевскую Гавань. Так что, по возвращении все решения будет принимать глава дома Лавлейсов. Это каких-то два дня.

— То есть ты боишься голосовать, мальчишка? — вклинилась Имоджен. — Как ты собираешься управлять Простором после смерти Джесамина? Засунешь голову себе в задницу и понадеешься, что никто не заметит?

— Какое бы решение Саймон не принял, окончательное останется за его отцом. И они могут разниться, — подсказал Максвелл Трублад.

Алек поймал внимательный взгляд Магнуса и отвернулся к отцу, спросив:

— О каком решении идет речь?

— Королевские шпионы получили информацию о том, что Бранвелл мобилизует свои войска. Сейчас идет речь о том, чтобы Великие Дома предоставили в Королевскую Гавань часть своих армий под командование Королевской Гвардии. Некоторые не согласны поступить таким образом, потому что опасаются, что их земли будут атакованы раньше. Тогда они не удержат своих позиций и сдадут родовой замок врагу.

Алек кивнул.

— Что скажешь ты, Асмодей? — поинтересовался Валентин. — Дорнийские войска прибудут в Королевскую Гавань?

Бейн спокойно посмотрел на Моргенштерна.

— Мое мнение остается неизменным. Сейчас в заливе работорговцев подняли бунт. Бранвелл может созывать войска для его подавления. Но, если необходимо предоставить часть своей армии, то Дорн готов это сделать.

— Я готов отдать всех своих солдат, — гордо ответил Гранвиль.

— Миссис Пенхаллоу, что Вы скажете?

Джиа подняла безразличный рыбий взгляд и ответила:

— Орлиное Гнездо защищает само себя. У нас нет армий, требуйте их от семей побольше. Наши князья всегда нас защищали. Я подобной ерундой не интересуюсь.

— А что, если потопить их на воде? Сразу. Едва они отчалят, — предложила Имоджен.

— У нас много кораблей. Значительно больше, чем у Бранвелл.

— Я подумаю об этом, — пообещал Валентин. — Думаю, на этом совет можно считать оконченным. Свое решения я озвучу позже.

Моргенштерн поднялся и, кивнув деснице, чтобы тот следовал за ним, пошел прочь.

— Поговорим позже, Алек, — буркнул Роберт, поднимаясь.

— Хорошо, — согласился парень. — Макс, может, поговорим?

Брат ему кивнул и пошел прочь из зала, в котором все так же стоял жуткий гул от спорящих голосов. Поравнявшись с ним, Алек спросил:

— Что-то случилось?

— Совет утомительный. Все такие громкие. Информации особой нет, но каждый строит свою теорию и считает ее единственно верной. Кстати, — Макс опасливо оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что их не подслушивают, и, понизив голос, спросил:

— Что ты думаешь о Бейнах?

Алек запнулся от неожиданности, но восстановил равновесие и спросил:

— В каком именно ключе?

— Когда мы сюда ехали, отец говорил, что стоит меньше всего доверять южанам. Но теперь все будто изменилось. Этот Саймон из Хайгардена все-таки начал ухаживать за Изабель, хотя этот Рафаэль вечно, как третья нога. И… Бейны. То они опасны, а теперь отец с Валентином решили, что им следует доверять, потому что Асмодей предоставил какие-то доказательства заговора.

— Тшшш! Макс, нельзя о таких вещах говорить посреди улицы!

— Ладно, ладно! Но он пугает меня. Мне как-то неуютно в его присутствии. И он так смотрит… Как удав на кролика.

— Кто, Магнус?

— Да нет же! Асмодей! — выдохнул Макс, краснея. — Он… странные вещи говорит. И ведет себя также.

Алек выдохнул с каким-то облегчением, поняв, что речь идет не о нем.

— У южан иные взгляды и менталитет. Магнус и Рафаэль кажутся не менее странными, чем Асмодей.

Макс кивнул, после чего сказал:

— Давай сменим тему? Надоело все это. Знаешь, по чему я скучаю больше всего?

Алек отрицательно покачал головой.

— По своему лютоволку. Жаль, что отец велел оставить их в Винтерфелле. Я часто думаю: как там мой Лето? Даже отправлял ворона к мейстеру, интересовался.

— И что он сказал? — с ухмылкой уточнил Алек.

— Что все отлично. Живут себе. Пугают всех, кого могут.

Алек улыбнулся.

— Почти все проказы начинает твой Лето или Призрак Джейса.

— Хочешь сказать, что Северный Ветер — самый спокойный лютоволк из всех?

— Самая спокойная из них — Леди, — высказался Алек.

— Только Изз не говори этого! Иначе она распустит перья, — фыркнул Макс, в общем-то тоже соглашаясь с мнением брата.

— Александр! — раздался позади них голос Магнуса.

Лайтвуд обернулся и увидел, как в их сторону идут оба Бейна. Макс, кажется, остался недоволен этим открытием.

— Уделишь мне немного времени? Хотелось бы кое-что обсудить, — попросил Магнус, когда они приблизились.

Отказываться от безобидной беседы на глазах у Асмодея Алеку не хотелось.

— Конечно, без проблем. Макс, продолжим позже?

Брат, казалось, вновь побледнел.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы найдем, чем заняться, — улыбнулся Асмодей. — Слышал, Вам нравится библиотека, Максвелл?

Парень прикусил нижнюю губу, после чего неуверенно кивнул.

— Да, там… есть интересные экземпляры книг.

— Буду рад, если Вы мне покажете, что именно кажется Вам наиболее привлекательным, — улыбнулся Асмодей.

Магнус тем временем направился в сторону сада. Алек пошел следом за ним, лихорадочно соображая, о чем они будут говорить? С той ночи прошла всего пара дней. Бейн вел себя как и прежде, но что-то разительно изменилось. Его прямые предложения перетекли в завуалированные намеки. Прямо он ничего не предлагал. Даже не попытался вновь посетить его комнату. Это создавало впечатление, будто Алек стал ему безразличен. Только вот все эти томные взгляды Магнуса, ненавязчивые ухаживания, неявная поддержка… Лайтвуд был сбит с толку. Не понимал этого парня. А вместе с тем не понимал и себя.

Ему хотелось все прекратить. Оборвать. Оставить в прошлом. Но вместе с тем сложно было сдерживать свои порывы. Желание прикоснуться. Ощутить мягкость губ, тепло рук. В конце концов, Алек был живым человеком. Естественные желания были ему не чужды. Особенно те, которые копились в нем годами. Порицались всеми вокруг. Словно он ничтожество. И вот теперь есть Магнус. Опасный, возможно, даже враг. Но он не относился к Алеку, как к куче дерьма. Всегда был вежлив, внимателен, нежен. А недоверие Лайтвуда по отношению к Бейну только разжигалось. Это было похоже на схватку, в которой ты не уверен, что выйдешь победителем. Адреналин. Опасность. Страсть.

Единственное, в чем Алек был уверен, так это в том, что он запутался. Верно говорят: столица развращает. Так с ним и произошло.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил северянин, когда они остановились у вычурного фонтана с кристально чистой водой.

Магнус улыбнулся.

— Самое обычное желание пообщаться с тобой.

— О чем?

— О чем угодно, Александр. Простая дружеская беседа. Вроде той, которую мы с отцом прервали. Вы обсуждали своих домашних питомцев?

Лайтвуд прищурился, но все же кивнул.

— Хочешь рассказать о нем?

— Нет, — отчеканил он.

— А у меня есть кот. Точнее, черный ягуар с пятнистой мордой. Его зовут Командующий Мяо. Обычно он всюду меня сопровождает. Мы впервые за несколько лет расстались на столь долгий период. Меня преследует ощущение, словно чего-то не хватает. Он стал важной частью моей жизни. Подумал, ты также скучаешь по своему питомцу.  
Алек никак не прокомментировал услышанное. На деле же он был удивлен тем, что не только у его семьи специфичные домашние зверушки. Слова Магнуса находили отклик в его сердце. Он очень скучал по Северному Ветру.

— Если Изабель выйдет за Саймона, твое решение отправиться на Стену не пошатнется? — спросил Магнус.

— Что?

Бейн изящно повел плечами.

— Саймон хочет сделать предложение Изабель. Я счел, что ты можешь передумать отправляться в Дозор, выбрав вместо этого Хайгарден. Чтобы быть рядом с сестрой. Лайтвуды не доверяют южанам, так что…

— При условии, что Иззи согласится принять его предложение.

Магнус улыбнулся, мысленно отмечая, что вернее будет сказать «их предложение», потому что в жесткой связке с Саймоном всегда шел и Рафаэль. Но травмировать Алека подобной информацией ему не хотелось, потому он предпочел промолчать.

— К чему все это, Магнус? Ты ведешь себя так, словно мы закадычные друзья. Ты хотел получить меня, мое тело — ты добился своего. Так оставь же в покое!

Алек не мог открыто высказать все, что творится у него на душе. Частично, потому что сам ни черта не понимал. Частично, потому что не умел этого делать. Он привык жить для других. Для сестры с братьями, для родителей. Потому раскрывать свое сердце и терзающие его сомнения он не умел, предпочитая вместо этого ощетиниваться, как дикий зверь. Нарочно отталкивать, в глубине души надеясь, что Магнус пробьется сквозь его защиту. Как сделал это в прошлый раз, в его комнате.

Наверное, именно эта надежда и позволила ему понять, чего он на самом деле хочет от их отношений. От самого Бейна. Это осознание неприятно ранило. Верно говорили о дорнийцах. Они ядовиты. Единственное соприкосновение — и эта отрава уже растекается по венам, вызывая желание получить очередную дозу.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь, Александр? — спросил Магнус спокойно. Так спокойно, точно ему безразличен ответ.

Лайтвуд смотрел в его невероятные глаза и тонул в них. Язык прилип к небу. Ему было сложно. Он не мог сказать, что хочет оборвать все общение. Но и о том, что жаждет продолжить, тоже не желал говорить.

Магнус подошел к нему. Достаточно близко, но не вплотную.

— Решай, Александр. От твоих слов будет зависеть то, как я поступлю дальше.

Парень нервно сглотнул и уточнил, прищурившись:

— Если я скажу, что не заинтересован, то ты оставишь меня в покое?

— Я даже не взгляну на тебя. Обещаю. За исключением сборов Малого Совета и тому подобного.

Алек молчал. Что-то в глазах Магнуса подтверждало, что тот сдержит свое слово.

— К чему вся эта трагедия? Для тебя это всего лишь игра. Забава. Ты поразвлекся за мой счет, так зачем раздувать из мухи слона? Или хочешь провести еще одну ночку вместе, потому что одной тебе оказалось мало? — выпалил Лайтвуд, сердясь. Потому что за злостью легче было спрятать все прочие чувства.

— Ты имеешь странную привычку все усложнять, Александр. Ты мне интересен. Ты красив, умен, соблазнителен. Этих качеств достаточно, чтобы хотеть узнать тебя получше. И я говорю не только о сексе, от которого я бы также не отказался.

— Узнать меня поближе? Или подобраться к моей семье? К Деснице короля?

— Я понимаю, что ты привык к позиции вечно униженного и оскорбленного, Александр. Что ты считаешь себя убогим, и не знаю, каким там еще. Но в том, что происходит между нами, твоя фамилия интересует меня в самую последнюю очередь.

— То есть ты сейчас толкнул красивую речь, в которой прошелся по моим болевым точкам, и я должен поверить в твою честность? Допустим. И что дальше?

— Это не соревнования, Александр! И, тем более, я никому ничего доказывать не должен. Не обязан. Я надеялся сблизиться с тобой. Как нормальные люди. Потому что ты мне понравился. Потому что я хочу тебя. Но вместо этого сталкиваюсь с каким-то недоверием, сомнениями, претензиями. Попытайся хотя бы один раз проанализировать все, что было между нами. Каждый наш разговор. Каждое мое слово. Я ни разу ни о чем тебя не спросил, кроме как о тебе самом. И сейчас все кристально прозрачно: либо скажи, что между нами все, либо успокойся и прими меня. Подумай об этом.

Магнус одарил его очередным взглядом. Несколько гневным и обиженным. А затем направился к замку.

— Где расположена моя комната, ты знаешь, — не оборачиваясь, бросил он.

Алек же так и остался стоять на месте. Стоять и смотреть на тихое журчание воды в фонтане. Все кристально прозрачно. Да или нет.

Лайтвуд прикрыл глаза. В его сознании одно за другим мелькали воспоминания. Каждое слово Магнуса, каждое его действие. Он ни разу не спросил его ни о чем подозрительном. Всегда интересовался только самим Алеком.

К тому же, северянин не был мастаком в выражении собственных чувств и желаний. Что-то сказать он не смог бы. Но явиться в комнату Магнуса — дело другое. Это ему по зубам. Просто толкнуть дверь и переступить порог. Остальное сделает Бейн. Он поймет все, едва увидев Алека.

***

Спустя полторы недели наступил долгожданный праздник — день рождения Клэри. С самого утра в замке царила атмосфера приготовления и кропотливой работы.

Магнус сонно потянулся, бросив взгляд на окно. Солнце поднялось над горизонтом и лениво ползло наверх. Тогда он перевел взгляд на Алека, с улыбкой наблюдавшего за ним.

— Ты опять проснулся ни свет ни заря? — уточнил Бейн, закидывая руку на грудь Лайтвуда и зарываясь носом ему в шею.

— Сила привычки, — спокойно ответил парень, ближе прижимая разомлевшего Магнуса. — Сегодня из спальни выходить совсем не хочется. Все с ума посходили с этим праздником. Может, запремся здесь до вечера?

Бейн улыбнулся и ответил:

— Не могу. Обещал отцу помочь с кое-какими делами.

Он приподнял голову и посмотрел на Алека.

— Сегодня тот самый день. День, который все изменит, — начал Магнус. — Клэри выберут жениха, все разъедутся. Что ты планируешь делать дальше?

Лайтвуд тяжело выдохнул. Он думал об этом. Много и часто. А главное, бесплодно.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил он, скользя кончиками пальцев по обнаженной спине Магнуса.

— Поехали со мной? — предложил тот. — В Дорн. Тебя там примут. Ты будешь моим. Нас никто не посмеет осудить. Тебя будут уважать.

Алек горько усмехнулся.

— Это глупости. На вашу семью ополчатся. Как минимум северяне. Возможно, и королевская семья тоже. Я обязан пойти на Стену, чтобы Макс занял место отца. Если я так не поступлю, то по закону наследником останется старший сын. То есть я.

— А нужно ли это Максу? Ты никогда не думал об этом, Александр?

— Ты о том, что он повеса и гуляка? Рано или поздно, он возьмется за ум.

— Он влюблен, Александр. Безнадежно и сильно.

Лайтвуд посмотрел на Магнуса так, словно тот пытался доказать ему существование Пустынных Ходоков.

— С чего ты взял?

Бейн отвел взгляд.

— Скажем так, я тесно общаюсь с объектом его нежных чувств.

— Тесно общаешься? — Алек вскинул бровь. — Мне следует ревновать?

— Тебе не следует переводить тему. Что будет, если ты и твой брат откажетесь от Винтерфелла?

Лайтвуд пожал плечами.

— У отца есть младший брат. Эддард. Думаю, земли перейдут к нему.

— Тогда тебя ничто не держит, Алек! Твоего брата — возможно. Но не тебя.

— Ты не понимаешь, Магнус. Север помнит. Север чтит святость слова. Я обещал… обещал, что отправлюсь в Дозор.

— Кому, Александр?

— Отцу. Я сказал, что отрекусь ото всего и отправлюсь на Стену.

— Глупый мальчишка! Твой отец не хочет, чтобы ты уезжал туда. Он желает тебе счастья. Понимает, что став Лордом Винтерфелла, ты не сможешь жить с тем, кого полюбишь. Что тебе придется наступать себе на глотку, чтобы исполнять обязанности. Ты его любимчик. И Роберт желает тебе самого лучшего.

— Я не знаю, что ответить тебе на это, Магнус.

— А что насчет обещания, данного мне? О том, что ты будешь со мной столько, сколько сможешь.

Алек зажмурился.

— Прошу, Магнус, давай отложим этот разговор.

— Ты же сам говорил, что с удовольствием поехал бы в Дорн. Познакомиться с моими детьми, с Мяо. Что ты хочешь быть рядом.

— Это так. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов или чувств. Но желания и долг — разные вещи.

Магнус замкнулся в себе после этих слов. Лайтвуд решил попытаться загладить нанесенную им обиду и пояснил:

— Я немного завидую дорнийцам. Вы живете сердцем. Поступаете так, как вам бы того хотелось. Не смотрите на условности или правила. В моих краях все иначе. Ты живешь, чтобы выполнить возложенную на тебя миссию. Ты делаешь все по совести. Это главное. Незадолго до отъезда один друг отца нарушил закон. Тогда он казнил его. Собственной рукой. Его глаза застилала пелена слез, потому что он отнимал жизнь у дорогого ему человека, но он сделал это. И я… я такой же.

— Такой же? Это означает, что ты отрубишь мне голову, если я сделаю что-то не так? Нарушу закон, предам Север, не знаю… Что еще входит в перечень злодеяний?

Алек тяжело вздохнул и поцеловал Магнуса в макушку.

— Я же не сказал, что отец отрубил голову собственной супруге. Я… я не знаю, Магнус. Даже если буду понимать, что ты предал меня, не уверен, что мне хватит сил, чтобы сделать нечто подобное. Потому что я… Кажется, я…

Лайтвуд очень хотел произнести это вслух. Признаться в своих чувствах. Но слова застревали где-то в глотке, не желая быть произнесенными. Загорелый палец Магнуса лег ему на губы.

— Тшш! — произнес Бейн.

А затем поцеловал его. Томно, нежно. В некоторых случаях он так же, как и Алек, предпочитал действия пустым словам.

***

Это был самый безумный вечер в жизни почти всех посетителей Королевской Гавани! Накануне Клэри сбежала! С Джейсом! Оставив только записку. Джослин направила часть своих людей на поиски, но парочки и след простыл. Куда они делись и как смогли провернуть свое исчезновение, оставалось загадкой.

Валентин старался скрыть это. И успешно сохранял тайну до самого вечера, когда шпионы принесли новость о том, что армада Лидии Бранвелл вышла из порта. На кораблях Имоджен. Накануне старая карга рассорилась со всеми в замке и уехала с чувством оскорбленного достоинства, прихватив своего сына. Теперь становилось понятно, зачем. Все это было подстроено.

Вдобавок ко всему Джослин сообщила, что ее люди обнаружили мобилизованные войска Долины. А это означало, что война начнется этим же вечером. Как хорошо, что Клэри сбежала. Если бы не это, то многие тайны остались бы не раскрытыми.

Алек смутно помнил события того дня. Они готовились к обороне. Вооружались. Гранвиль Фейрчайлд, как и обещал, доставил в Королевскую Гавань все гарнизоны, которые только были ему доступны. Часть войск отправили в Простор, другую готовили к обороне со стороны моря.

Но все началось не там, откуда ждали удара. Сражение закипело в самой столице. Свои против своих. Алек не понял, что происходит. Почему королевские гвардейцы бьются друг с другом? Почему воины Фейрчайлдов и Лавлейсов восстали против них? Но что хуже всего, ему пришлось сражаться против тех, на чьих одеждах был знак пронзенного копьем солнца. Дорнийцы заняли сторону врага. Магнус предал его. Обманул доверие.

И это было не самое болезненное событие того дня.

Когда Роберт истекал кровью на его руках, а Алек ни черта не мог поделать, чтобы помочь отцу, все внутри будто оборвалось. Умерло.

— Поз…позаботься о них, — хрипя, попросил Лайтвуд-старший.

— О ком?

— О т-твоих брате и сестре. Обещай, Алек.

— Клянусь, отец. Я сделаю для этого все. Все, что только смогу.

Роберт кивнул, закашлявшись собственной кровью. Алек понимал, что это конец. Конец его отца. А, может быть, и их самих. Войск противника было больше. Они сопротивлялись, как могли, но этого было недостаточно. Ему оставалось только умереть. Умереть, позволяя матери увезти Иззи с Максом как можно дальше. Тем более, что его собственное сердце было растоптано дорнийским принцем. Льстивым и ядовитым. Обманувшим его.

Когда тело Роберта обмякло, Алек положил его на диван и вышел прочь. Направился в самый эпицентр сражения, желая присоединиться к отцу за завесой. Чтобы избавиться от ощущения предательства. От злой издевательской боли. Весь его мир рухнул. Все, что было привычным и обыденным для Семи Королевств, канет в Лету. А он даже не понимал толком, что происходит и почему.

Вот только не суждено ему было погибнуть в битве, потому что раньше, чем он достиг эпицентра сражения, он столкнулся с Рафаэлем Сантьяго.

— Не очень весело искать тебя всюду, северянин, — хмыкнув, сообщил он, вскидывая духовую трубку и стреляя отравленным дротиком в открытый участок шеи.

***

Все было хуже некуда. И в произошедшем Алек винил только себя. Он идиот! Самый настоящий. Доверчивый баран. Испуганный слухами о возвращении Лидии Бранвелл, которая отлично обосновалась в заливе работорговцев и даже не думала менять свои владения на Вестерос. Радовало, что не только он купился на это дерьмо. Всегда приятнее быть одним из толпы одураченных болванов, чем единственным в своем роде.

Хотя нет. Был ведь Магнус. Типичный Бейн. Ядовитая змея, которой не стоило доверять. Хитрая изворотливая тварь. Тот, кто использовал его. Алек тоже хорош. Развесил уши, как последний кретин. И вот итог. Валентин и Себастьян мертвы. Отец пал в сражении за Железный трон. Мариз предала собственную семью ради восстановления чести Трубладов. Но благодаря ей живы Макс и Иззи. Вот только Алек подобной привилегией не располагает. Он заперт в камере, как жалкая крыса. Отброс общества, которого ждет казнь за предательство. Казнь по приказу королевы Джослин. Подлой двуличной суки. Но надо отдать ей должное. Карты свои эта дамочка разыграла красиво.

Они ждали нападения Бранвелл. Якобы она объединилась с Эрондейлами и Пенхаллоу. Наживка, которую все проглотили. И пока армии воевали с несуществующим врагом, пока отправляли войска в другие земли, восстание началось в сердце самой столицы. Джослин захватила власть объединившись с южанами. Условие союза вполне безобидное — головы Валентина и Себастьяна, а также Штормовые Земли — для Бейнов, династический брак — с Лавлейсами. И то, что Кларисса сбежала с Джейсом — не проблема. Королева также способна выйти замуж за Джесамина Лавлейса, отца Саймона. Все в выигрыше.

Дверь скрипнула. Алек устало посмотрел на человека, стоявшего по ту сторону решетки. Магнус Бейн.

— Пришел повеселиться за мой счет? Или сообщить дату казни?

— Обсудить твою дальнейшую судьбу, Александр.

Ненависть, клокотавшая в груди Лайтвуда, не находила себе выхода. Он мог лишь сжимать и разжимать кулаки в бессильной злобе.

— У тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь, как и хотел, отправиться в Ночной Дозор и служить братом на Стене. Лично я, полагаю, ты предпочтешь именно этот вариант.

— Какая щедрость! А как же публичная казнь предателя?

— Также я могу предложить тебе отправиться в Дорн. Со мной.

Это ранило сильнее, чем предательство Магнуса. Тогда было больно. Больно, больно, чертовски больно! Но вот эти слова — пытка. Все те обещания, все те клятвы, что они давали друг другу — всплыли в сознании. Раздирая истощенное тело и израненную душу.

— Зачем? — с усилием выдавил вопрос узник.

— Я не лгал тебе, Александр. Все, что я предлагал до восстания, остается в силе. Вот только сможешь ли ты принять это теперь, когда открылась истина.

— И когда ты повинен в смерти моего отца?

— Я не убивал Роберта. Он пал в битве.

— Вы ударили со спины! Отвлекли часть войск на корабли Эрондейлов и осаду Орлиного Гнезда. Ты знал, знал обо всем.

— Так же, как и твоя мать, Александр. Она могла увести Роберта. Убеждениями или обманом. Знаешь, почему она этого не сделала?

— Потому что отец был человеком чести. Он бы предупредил Валентина. Сражался бы за него до самого конца. До последнего вздоха.

— По этой же причине, Александр, я думаю, что ты выберешь Стену. А еще потому, что не сможешь меня простить. Но перед этим я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я люблю тебя.

— Едва ли это что-то изменит.

— У тебя есть время. На размышления и принятие решения. Мы отплываем в Дорн послезавтра на рассвете.

Алека затрясло, будто в конвульсиях.

— Что насчет моей сестры и брата? — спросил он.

— Они под защитой Трубладов. Северяне не приняли их обратно, посчитав предателями. Винтерфелл возглавил брат твоего отца. Сейчас Джослин ведет с ними переговоры о перемирии. Иначе война продолжится.

— Зачем ей все это? — устало спросил Алек.

— Она ненавидела Валентина. И не хотела, чтобы Себастьян занял его место. Этот парень был бы ничуть не лучшим правителем, чем Безумный Король. Ты и сам это понимаешь.

Они смотрели друг на друга через стальные прутья. Некогда возлюбленные. Некогда враги. И не ясно, кто они теперь друг для друга.

— В тот день, в наше последнее утро, ты сказал, что не смог бы казнить меня за мое предательство. Для Дорна такова была цена. Плата за смерть моей сестры. Ты бы тоже ни перед чем не остановился, чтобы воздать по заслугам тем, кто измывался над родным и близким тебе человеком. Элиасу пришлось хоронить в закрытом гробу, настолько ее изувечили. Изуродовали. И я не сожалею о том, что сделал, Александр. Ни секунды не сожалею. Подумай над моими словами. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить.

Больше они ничего не сказали друг другу.

Магнус уходил из подземелий с разбитым сердцем. Он верил, что Алек предпочтет ему Стену. Потому что честь для северян куда важнее чувств. Честь и слово.

Только вот он не учитывал того, что Лайтвуд поклялся отцу присматривать за Иззи и Максом. Его сестра хотела выйти замуж за Лавлейса. Саймон, наверняка, был непричастен ко всему этому. Домом заправляет его отец, который планирует жениться на Джослин. Согласившись на предложение Магнуса, Алек будет рядом с родными. Сможет присмотреть за ними, позаботиться. И, к чему лгать самому себе, он будет рядом с тем, кого любит. Возможно, никогда не простит, но будет продолжать любить.

Бейн не выставил перед ним никаких условий. И если Алек не примет его, то Магнус не станет настаивать. Просто будет терпеливо ждать.

Как говорится, время лечит. И сколько бы его не понадобилось, однажды раны на сердце Лайтвуда затянутся. И тогда он сможет жить по велению собственных чувств, а не долга. Оставалось лишь запастись терпением.

***

Перед отплытием в Дорн Магнус вернулся. Он стоял около решетки, жадно глядя на Алека. Понимая, что тот откажет ему. Запоминая каждую деталь, каждую черточку любимого лица. Но при этом не говоря ни слова.

— Если я поеду с тобой… я буду узником? — спросил Алек.

Магнус широко распахнул глаза. Его сердце начало гулко, шумно стучать в груди.

— Нет, Александр. Я приглашаю тебя в Дорн в качестве своего возлюбленного, а не пленника. Ты будешь делать все, что посчитаешь нужным.

— Даже если… захочу навестить родных?

Магнус тяжело вздохнул.

— В этом случае все будет зависеть от решения Трубладов. Изабель с Максом живут в Риверране. Речными землями правит твой дядя Максвелл. Так что решение пускать тебя в свои владения или нет остается за ним.

Алек подошел ближе к решетке, лихорадочно глядя на Магнуса.

— А если я решу сбежать? Или перерезать тебе глотку во сне?

— Ты поклянешься не делать этого, Александр. Я знаю, что ты всегда держишь слово.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, не так ли?

Магнус ничего на это не ответил. Просто смотрел на Алека. Смотрел и ждал.

— Я клянусь, что не сбегу и не причиню тебе вреда, — произнес Лайтвуд.

Магнус приблизился к решетке и открыл ее, выпуская пленного. Это, пожалуй, было самым жутким за последние дни. Алек привык к своей конуре. В ней все было просто и знакомо. А теперь, когда ему приходилось идти следом за Магнусом к кораблю, который отвезет его в далекую страну, привычным мир окончательно рухнул. Все изменилось. И ему нужно быть сильным. Нужно быстрее адаптироваться. Ради Иззи с Максом. Хотя бы ради них.

***

Путешествие до Дорна прошло тихо и спокойно. Алеку выделили отдельную каюту. Он мог ужинать со всеми, но предпочитал уединение. Магнус заходил к нему пару раз. Они вели неловкую беседу, перемежающуюся тягостным молчанием, после чего Бейн уходил.  
В Солнечном Копье легче не стало. Алек все так же предпочитал уединение своей комнаты, по минимуму беседовал с Магнусом, который его навещал, и писал письма Иззи и Максу. Письма возвращались к нему нераспечатанными, что лишь усугубляло его ситуацию. И ненависть к себе. Алек считал себя предателем. Тем, кто вступил в союз с врагом. Кто предал свою кровь.

Иногда он раздумывал над тем, чтобы попросить Магнуса отправить его на Стену. Там его перестанет грызть совесть. И начнет мучить тоска и беспокойство за близких. Потому Алек оттягивал это решение. Оттягивал до последнего момента. Хотел удостовериться, что Иззи и Макс в порядке. Что они устроились в жизни. И тогда… тогда можно будет попрощаться со своей. Братья Ночного дозора долго не живут.

В один из дней к нему пришел слуга и сказал, что его ждет Магнус. Алек не понял, куда его ведут. Сердце предательски щемило. Он ждал, что Бейн отправит его куда подальше. Ведь Лайтвуд, несмотря на свою свободу, ведет себя, как пленник. И это вполне могло надоесть. Утомить. Зачем дорнийскому принцу кто-то с таким количеством заморочек? Всегда можно найти варианты попроще. Ну, или пойти по его списку дальше. С кем там Магнус еще не спал?

Эти мысли делали Алеку больно. Но он продолжал и продолжал их мусолить. Особенно, когда понял, что его ведут в порт. Тогда ему стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Магнус стоял рядом с одним из кораблей и с кем-то беседовал, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Привет, — испытывая неловкость, поздоровался Алек.

Бейн улыбнулся ему и произнес:

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

— Билет в один конец до Стены? — спросил Лайтвуд.

Магнус вскинул брови и отрицательно покачал головой. Стоявший рядом с ним Мяо недовольно зашипел на громоздкий ящик, который тащили в их сторону.

— Тише, дорогой, — велел Бейн. И черный ягуар тут же присмирел, выражая свое недовольство лишь в помахивании хвостом. Магнус положил ладонь ему на голову и почесал за ушком.

Когда ящик подвезли совсем близко, Алек боялся поверить собственным глазам.

— Северный Ветер? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

Лютоволк вскинул голову и пронзительно завыл, вызывая более активное помахивание хвостом у Мяо.

— Его доставят во дворец и после этого выпустят, — спокойно сообщил Магнус.

Алек подошел к клетке. Волк радостно запрыгал, когда увидел хозяина. Он порывался вырваться на свободу. Оказаться рядом с Лайтвудом. Потереться о его ногу. Слегка куснуть за долгую разлуку. Алек потрепал питомца по холке и тихо произнес:

— Я соскучился.

На его губах заиграла улыбка. Теплая, несколько грустная. Первая улыбка с момента всех событий. И это оказалось лучшей благодарностью для Магнуса.

Алек сидел на земле рядом с ящиком и гладил лютоволка, наслаждаясь его присутствием. А Бейн спокойно ждал. Не торопил, не давил, не мешался. Просто был здесь.  
Когда рабочие начали топтаться вокруг ящика, чтобы отвезти его во дворец, Алек наконец оторвался от своего питомца и подошел к Магнусу.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Тот лишь кивнул, медленно выдвинувшись в сторону дома. Они шли не спеша, изредка бросая друг на друга осторожные взгляды.

— Есть новости от Иззи или Макса?

— Иззи в Хайгардене, — ответил он. — Что касается Макса… то ситуация сложная.

Алек остановился, обернувшись к Магнусу.

— Что значит «сложная»?

— Эддард стал Хранителем Севера и отказывается присягать королеве Джослин. Трублад желает получить контроль над Винтерфеллом. А Макс… он сейчас в темнице. Потому что не пожелал встать на сторону матери и ее брата.

Алек нервным жестом запустил руку в волосы, крепко их обхватывая.

— Они с Иззи потому не открывали моих писем?

— Как я понял, они не знали об их существовании. Мариз велела отсылать их обратно.

Лайтвуд ошарашено смотрел на Магнуса.

— Я должен отправиться туда, — выпалил он.

— Куда именно? — прищурившись, спросил Бейн.

— На север. Я смогу убедить Эддарда. Но взамен… я хочу, чтобы Трублад освободил Макса.

— Об освобождении твоего брата и так ведутся переговоры, — заверил Магнус.

— Я напишу ему. Дяде Эддарду. И, если он согласится, поговорю с королевой. Тогда у Трублада не останется выбора.

Бейн поджал губы, долгим взглядом рассматривая Алека.

— Поступай, как считаешь нужным, — сухо произнес он.

— Спасибо, Магнус! Это многое для меня значит, — тут же начал Лайтвуд, но дорниец его не слушал. Просто шел рядом и молчал. Тогда Алек понял, что Магнус рассержен. Он злился и обижался. Скорее всего, достать Северного Ветра стоило больших усилий. И это было ярким заявлением о том, что он хочет помириться. А Лайтвуд вместо этого собирается ввязаться в самоубийственную миссию ради спасения брата.

Он остановился и схватил Магнуса за руку. Тот обернулся к Алеку, но ничего не сказал.

— Я поклялся отцу. Поклялся, что буду защищать Иззи с Максом. Что позабочусь о них.

Бейн не сдержал ехидной ухмылки.

— Конечно! Северяне живут ради чести и долга. Они куда важнее твоих чувств. И чувств, которые испытывают по отношению к тебе другие.

Алек рывком потянул Магнуса на себя, обнимая.

— Я ценю это. Ценю все, что ты для меня сделал. И… я люблю тебя. Все еще люблю. Несмотря ни на что, это так. Но я должен сделать все ради Макса. Так же, как я сделал бы все для Иззи или для тебя самого, Магнус.

Лайтвуд не знал, к чему приведут его попытки освободить брата. Но был уверен, что вооружится мечом и отправится в Риверран самолично, если переговоры провалятся. Он умрет ради Макса. А потому Алек хотел воспользоваться тем единственным временем, которое гарантированно мог провести рядом с Магнусом. Потому что он больше не северянин. И, скорее всего, даже не Лайтвуд. Это все осталось в прошлом. И прошлое следовало отпустить.

Это осознание особенно остро пронзило его, когда Магнус ответил на объятия. Когда прошептал в ответ, что тоже любит его. Когда коснулся губ Алека в легком поцелуе. Примирительном и нежном.

— Я постараюсь вернуться к тебе. Клянусь, Магнус, — прошептал парень. — Сделаю все, чтобы освободить Макса и выбраться из всего этого целым и невредимым.

И Магнус ему верил. Потому что северяне всегда держат свое слово.

***

Александр отсутствовал несколько месяцев. До Магнуса доходила информация о положении дел между Севером и Речными землями, о позиции королевы, которая предпочитала не вмешиваться до поры до времени. А вот о старшем сыне четы Лайтвуд информации никакой не было. Он был не более чем мальчишкой, которого отверг Винтерфелл и его новый правитель, которого не приняла собственная мать. У Алека никого не было за плечами.

Магнус был реалистом и прагматиком. Он надеялся. Очень надеялся, но был уверен, что Алек мертв. От него не было никаких вестей. О нем никто и ничего не слышал уже несколько недель. Так что… оставалось только надеяться. До тех пор, пока он не получит официальное сообщение о гибели Лайтвуда. Если, конечно, получит.

И так день тянулся за днем. Минута за минутой. Рафаэль уехал в Хайгарден к Саймону и Изабель готовиться к свадьбе. Официально союз заключают двое из них. На деле все оказалось так, как и предвидел Магнус. Его сводный брат и его возлюбленный нашли себе невесту. Достаточно свободных нравов, чтобы принять их обоих, но вместе с тем не слишком распутную.

Рафаэль долгое время опасался, что Саймон бросит его. В тайне он даже ненавидел Изабель, потому что Лавлейс выбрал именно ее. Но, познакомившись поближе, изменил свое мнение. А Магнус только забавлялся. Все, в чьих жилах течет кровь Бейнов, падают жертвами лайтвудовского очарования.

Без Рафаэля, который был для него не просто братом, но и правой рукой и верной тенью, Магнусу было тяжелее. Он боялся озвучивать свои мысли вслух. Просто не мог произнести «Алек мертв». Из-за чего не в состоянии был выговориться. А Рафаэль… он единственный, с кем можно было помолчать о своих проблемах. Просто сидеть в тишине и пить вино. Просто сидеть на берегу и смотреть на водную гладь. Все то же самое, но без тихого присутствия брата, отдавало еще большим отчаянием и одиночеством. Если же компанию ему составляла Камилла, то она требовала объяснений. Пыталась насильно вытянуть причины его беспокойства. И это утомляло. Иногда злило.

В остальном его жизнь шла своим чередом. Пока в один из дней он не получил письмо. Послание от самого Эддарда. Человека, с которым Магнус не знаком. И едва ли когда-либо познакомится. Зачем правителю Винтерфелла писать дорнийскому принцу? У Бейна было лишь одно предположение. Сообщить о гибели Алека. Скорее всего, от руки этого самого Эддарда. Потому Магнус не вскрывал это письмо. Оно просто лежало в ящике его стола. Каждый день Бейн доставал его и долго смотрел. Но прочесть не решался. Целых четыре дня он безумным взглядом прожигал чертов конверт. На четвертый день он все же осмелился заглянуть в послание. Убедил себя тем, что Эддард может просить помощи. Для себя и для Алека. Упустив время, Магнус сам погубит их.

Но в письме не шло речи о необходимости вмешательства дорнийских войск. И Бейн замер, вглядываясь в эти строки. Перечитывая их снова и снова. Чувствуя, как слезы скатываются по щекам. Как они застилают глаза и щиплют кожу.

— Корабль «Веселая повитуха», — повторил он.

***

Асмодей стоял плечом к плечу с сыном, дожидаясь, пока корабль причалит. Магнус наблюдал за тем, как отец нервничает и переступает с ноги на ногу. Это вызывало улыбку. Влюбленный, нетерпеливый Асмодей.

Макс осторожно сошел с трапа, опираясь на трость. Рядом с ним шел мейстер, который сопровождал паренька в дороге. Следовало его дождаться, но Бейн старший не стал размениваться на мелочи. К чему терять время, когда они и без того столько упустили? Он поспешил к кораблю и буквально сгреб паренька в охапку.

Магнус улыбнулся, наблюдая за их воссоединением. За робким влюбленным взглядом Макса. За порывистым и беспечным поведением отца, не стеснявшегося демонстрировать эмоции на публике. Магнус был рад, что Асмодей нашел свое счастье. И что оно оказалось не таким трудным, как у его сына.

Следом за Максом и некоторыми членами экипажа спустился и Алек. Бледный, осунувшийся и еще более хмурый, чем обычно. Когда он подошел ближе, то стали видны его глаза. Уставшие, больные и безжизненные. Магнус подошел к нему и крепко обнял. Сначала он думал дать возможность Алеку самому адаптироваться и что-то для себя решить. Чтобы их отношения развивались в его темпе. Но когда Магнус увидел, в каком тот состоянии, все благие намерение улетучились, уступив место собственным чувствам Бейна. Его тревогам, волнению. Его любви.

Алек обнял его. Нервно и неуверенно, но обнял, не сказав ни слова. Когда Магнус отстранился, то спросил:

— Как ты?

Макс прикусил губу, глядя на брата, после чего произнес:

— Он не говорил с тех пор.

Магнус кивнул. Потому что знал об этом. Прочел в письме Эддарда.

— Поехали домой, — поторопил всех Асмодей.

Ну, еще бы! Ему не терпелось поскорее оказаться наедине со своим возлюбленным. Путь до дома можно было пройти и пешком, но они прибыли на колеснице, чтобы Максу было легче. Но когда Магнус направился следом за отцом, Алек потянул его за руку. Секундный взгляд — и Бейн все понимает.

— Хочешь прогуляться? — спросил он.

Лайтвуд кивнул.

— Езжайте без нас, — сообщил Магнус отцу, после чего взял Алека за руку и поплелся вдоль кромки берега. Ему не хотелось домой, в эти удушливые стены. Хотелось просто идти, идти и идти без остановки. Вместе.

И они действительно гуляли. Много. Долго. Почти до заката. А после сидели на песке, как Магнус всегда сидел с Рафаэлем. В комфортном для обоих молчании. До тех пор, пока Бейн не нарушил тишину.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, глядя на волны, набегающие на песок.

Это было нечто большее, чем признание или озвучивание собственных чувств. В этих словах слышался укор и беспокойство. Все, накопившееся в Магнусе за недели отсутствия Алека, за недели его переживаний. В этой фразе было все то, чем он не мог поделиться. Спрятанное в интонации, рассованное между строк. Но Магнус знал, что его услышат. И поймут.

Алек взял его за руку и крепко ее сжал.

— Не беспокойся, я тебя и немым любить буду, — хмыкнул Бейн, после чего перевел взгляд от водной глади к Лайтвуду. — Я все знаю. И понимаю, почему ты молчишь.

Магнус смотрел на своего возлюбленного. На плещущуюся в его глазах боль. Боль, которую ему не по силам было забрать.

–Я рядом, — мягко произнес Бейн. — Мы переживем это. Переживем все, что выпадет на нашу долю. Плечом к плечу.

Алек кивнул. Рядом с Магнусом ему было спокойнее. Все внутренние терзания и боль притупились. И он больше не думал о том, перед каким выбором его поставили. Макс или Мариз. Брат или мать. Перед его взором больше не вставал образ отсеченной головы последней из рода Трублад, мячиком скачущей по дощатому настилу. И он надеялся, что этой ночью в объятиях Магнуса не проснется от собственного крика, от ощущения горячей крови на собственных руках. Мариз была предательницей, а ее смерть стала залогом мира между Севером и Королевской Гаванью. Он поступил верно, когда казнил ее. Он нашел в себе силы сделать это, но не нашел их, чтобы жить с последствиями своего поступка. Не находил их до сих пор.

Теперь же рядом с Алеком был человек, который плевать хотел на его фамилию, на его поступки, на окружавшие Лайтвуда предрассудки. Рядом был Магнус. Заботливый и нежный. Веселый и остроумный. Тот, с кем Алек чувствует себя живым. Человек, впервые вдохнувший в него свободу. Освободивший от бремени. Человек, которого…

— Я люблю тебя, Магнус, — произнес Алек.

Тихо и робко. Но этого было достаточно. По щеке Бейна скользнула слеза.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр, — произнес он, подавшись вперед и мягко касаясь его губ.

Нежный поцелуй после признаний. Их обоюдное обещание. Залог счастливого будущего.


	2. Бонус. Лидия и Майя

***

Лидия Бурерожденная из дома Бренвеллов, именуемая Первой, от крови древней Валирии, Неополимая, Королева Миэрина, Королева Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых Людей, Кхалиси Великого Травяного Моря, Разрушительница оков и Матерь Драконов, с гордостью смотрела на приветствующий ее народ. Вольный народ, освобожденный из рабства, выпущенный на свободу и не имеющий ни малейшего представления о том, как теперь жить и что делать. Юная королева, переполненная идеалами справедливости и чести, любовалась делом рук своих и осознавала, что носить титул означает не только совершать верные поступки, но и брать на себя ответственность. Ответственность за всех, кто ее окружает, кто ей служит, кто живет на ее территориях.

Это являлось одной из причин, почему она оставила идеи о возвращении Железного Трона. Если уж в завоеванном и покоренном заливе работорговцев ей не удалось удержать власть и научить народ жить по новым правилам, то в Вестеросе, даже получив трон, она его потеряет его из-за собственной неосмотрительности. Тем более там сейчас и без нее неспокойно: король Валентин пал от предательских рук собственной супруги, север поднимал восстание. Лидия не представляла, что делать с этим. Она даже не понимала, как поступить со всеми освобожденными рабами и их господами.

Королева обернулась, глядя на свою верную подругу и соратницу Майю, владевшую несколькими языками и разбиравшуюся в политике.

— Ты говорила о празднике? — вспомнила Бренвелл.

Майя кивнула.

— В заливе работорговцев всегда с размахом отмечали наступление Нового Года.

— И мы должны организовать его?

Майя задумалась.

— Раньше город и дома господ украшали рабы, но теперь этим будет некому заниматься.

— Мой советник Элдертри считает, что мне следует вмешаться и издать новые законы, — произнесла Лидия.

— Если вы не урегулируете отношения бывших рабов и хозяев, пустите все на самотек, то они сами будут устанавливать себе правила, — сказала Майя. — Между ними слишком много взаимной неприязни, чтобы позволять им самим принимать решения.

Лидия кивнула, учитывая эту точку зрения. Она понимала, что ей следует вмешаться и распределить права и обязанности между подданными, но вместе с тем, девушка не представляла, какие следует создать законы.

— Кхалиси, если вы позволите, — мягко начала Майя.

Лидия твердо посмотрела на нее и сказала:

— Говори.

— Сэр Элдертри всегда дает вам хорошие советы, но он, как и большая часть ваших верных слуг, всего лишь воин.

— Ты предлагаешь обратиться к тому, кто разбирается в управлении? — прищурившись, спросила Лидия.

Майя кивнула.

— Я подумаю об этом, — заключила королева, покидая зал.

***

С наступлением Нового Года многое изменилось в заливе работорговцев. Лидия, прислушавшись к рекомендациям Майи, призвала в свой совет нескольких господ и ученых мужей из других земель. Они долгое время обсуждали изменение политической системы и создание законов, но последнее слово всегда оставалось за справедливой королевой.  
Потому этот праздник был не просто способом умаслить граждан, но и отдохнуть самой. Лидия издала несколько указов и велела привести в соответствие с ними жизнь и быт своего народа. Волнения в заливе работорговцев спали, хоть и не погасли окончательно, что позволило девушке отметить праздник так, как хотелось ей самой. Она поужинала со своими советниками, и удалилась в спальню, где ее ждала благоухающая ванна и верная Майя, готовая рассказать тысячу и одну удивительную историю.


	3. Бонус. Мяо и Северный Ветер

***

Мяо сладко потянулся и перевернулся на другой бок, наблюдая, как слуги его хозяина петляют по странному маршруту. Черный ягуар лениво облизнулся и мазнул взглядом по хмурому лютоволку. Новый обитатель их дома, любимый питомец Александра Лайтвуда, Северный Ветер пугал всех не меньше Мяо, что задевало гордость последнего. Он тут самый клыкастый, вселяющий ужас и не ведающий страха! А не какое-то блохастое нечто, изнывающее от жары и с недовольным выражением морды.

Мяо чинно и благородно не вступал в открытую конфронтацию с лютоволком. Во-первых, Магнус просил не обижать его, дескать не гостеприимно, во-вторых, этот любитель холода сам испустит дух от жары. Отличный план!

Так поначалу и думал Мяо, но прошел уже не один месяц, а этот серомордый что-то не спешил отправляться в свой собачий рай. В качестве альтернативы, большой, черный кот выбрал полное игнорирование проблемы. В конце концов, они не слишком-то друг другу докучают.

Но к его великому сожалению, Северный Ветер размышлял иным образом. Мяо не сразу сообразил, что лютоволк постоянно таскается за ним следом! Куда бы он не шел, чертова псина оказывалась неподалеку, что начинало раздражать. В качестве контрмер кот предпочитал забираться на деревья. Выкуси, мохнатая задница, сюда тебе не забраться! Оттуда Мяо грациозно перекочевывал на кирпичную ограду, и не торопясь шел по своим делам.

Иногда противный волчара все же выслеживал свой объект или бежал следом, что здорово злило Мяо, который был близок к тому, чтобы нарушить свое обещание, данное Магнусу, и надрать задницу этому волку. Но кот сменил гнев на милость, когда Северный Ветер приволок целую ногу (не пойми как и откуда раздобытую) какого-то копытного животного, и поделился с Мяо своей трапезой. Это польстило и успокоило гневливое сердце черной пантеры.

Со временем оба животных окончательно поладили: Северный Ветер таскался следом и делился своей добычей, а Мяо терпел присутствие лютоволка, изображая недовольство лишь для вида. Идеально! И устраивает обоих.

Но в один из дней, блохастая задница исчезла. Его не было нигде: ни в городе, ни дома, ни в окрестностях. Мяо начал беспокоиться не на шутку, даже есть перестал, что в свою очередь, расстраивало Магнуса, посчитавшего, что его питомец приболел. Кот с удивлением взирал на хозяина, не в силах понять: почему тот не волнуется из-за пропажи лютоволка?

Ответ же оказался до банального прост: Александр уехал навестить сестру в Хайгарден и забрал своего питомца с собой. По возвращении обоих, Мяо прыгал вокруг Северного Ветра, как маленький котенок, обнимая его лапами за шею, кусая за ухо и вообще. Это было выражение любви и обиды, воссоединение, после которого дружба между этой мохнатой парочкой получила официальный статус.


End file.
